Bone Marrow
by xXMoonShadow16Xx
Summary: Two people are pulled into a situation of perfect symbiosis. Survival was the deal. She gives him life, he protects hers. Cooperation was a necessity between the two. Eventually, the two find that it wasn't just mutual survival that was pulling them together. Pairing: SasukexOC Rated M for various reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. Just my OC. **

**Rated M for language, sex, child abuse, incest, etc. If you're not comfortable with these things, don't read. **

**U.U Queen has spoken. U.U**

* * *

Chapter One: Party

In my fourth block class, I sit in the very last seat on the furthest row from the door, against the wall. To my left is the entire class. To my right is a dusty, tall window paired with a long, unused air-conditioning unit, which allowed me to rest my head on it when tired. It gets awfully lonely back here in the corner. Despite of the constant attention this side of the room gets.

I sit behind one of the most hated/loved people at this entire school. Sasuke Uchiha… Every time he speaks, thirty pairs of eyes shift in our direction. And I hate it. I always feel like they're looking at me, also. I know that no one would choose to look at me over Sasuke Uchiha, but sometimes, I feel like they do. And I don't want anyone to see me. I'm a loser. This wasted face that my mother blessed me with means nothing, since it belongs to this awkward sixteen-year-old. This awkward little girl, who doesn't ever talk to anyone, with her squeaky voice and fear of direct eye contact. Who is entirely book smart, but has no common sense. This girl with this turtle personality. I could dominate this school I'm sure. I'm just so afraid of people. I'm afraid of what people will think of me if I _do _decide to speak, and be what I am. So I just don't.

The teacher is asking me a question. But I don't know the answer. This is English, my easiest class, yet I don't know the answer. So I stare at him with widened eyes and fear. He sighs and asks another student. My heart constricts in my chest. My brain is broken. I inaudibly sigh. I continue to doodle in my notes. If I paid attention instead of doodling, I probably would've known the answer.

Five minutes pass, and the teacher leaves to do something in the office, leaving the class alone with busy work. I push the literature book aside, and I continue to draw. The sound of chatter fills the room. I'm glad that it isn't quiet. I hate the quiet. I like it when others talk. Not to me, just in general. Just to fill the silence that always plagued my life.

"You draw almost every day, huh?" The velvety tenor makes me flinch a little. I sneak a peek up at the obsidian eyes that are looking at me and my doodle, then hastily avert my gaze.

"Yeah…" I say, slowly shoving the picture underneath the large text book on my desk. He sees this and takes the paper, looking over the picture.

Why? Why is he talking to me?

"You're good at this…" He says to me as he hands me the paper. My heart is beating. He looks at me with an odd expression. Surprise? I can't tell, seeing as the only difference on his blank face is the heightened eyebrows. "Are you scared of me?" He asks.

"No… Yes… No. Not just you." I say, fumbling over my words. "I'm afraid of everyone." I nervously laugh. I was worse than that Hinata Hyuuga, who stuttered uncontrollably and always had that nervous look in her eyes. But she _has _a boyfriend. Naruto Uzumaki. The most popular boy in school. I hated the bitch for proving me as the most awkward girl in school.

His eyes furrow even more. He turns around, and starts talking to Neji Hyuuga, who sat in front of him. I sigh once more. This ruins my entire day.

* * *

I return home after the long day. I enter, tired as usual from the two block walk from the bus stop. It's over ninety outside. September has always been a killer in these parts. Nanna is sitting in the large recliner, flipping through the channels on a rather large sixty inch television. The spoil of last year's Black Friday. I remember the day and mentally shudder at the thought of standing in line for three hours straight, with chaos erupting all around me. I could hear someone fighting five aisles over, arguing about who would get the last package of sheets for a queen-sized bed.

"Hey, Nanna." I greet the old woman, her back towards me. But as I further entered the living room, I find that the old woman has gone to sleep.

Who in the hell comes over just for the chance to sleep in someone else's house?

I trudge up the stairs, not even bothering to try and find my older brother. I knew he wasn't home. He was too busy away on business. He was always busy.

I enter my room. My small, yet comfortable room. I throw my backpack aside and plop down on the twin-sized bed, covered in a blue comforter and matching pillows. Before I can even close my eyes, my phone buzzes beside me, and I realize that I forgot the small device and left it.

I grab the thing and answer the text. Three texts and two calls from Karin. Five texts and a call from Karui. I debate on whose to answer first, seeing as both the girls were likely to scold me for leaving the phone _again. _

I choose Karin, seeing as she is the least likely to call me names.

First text: _Oh my Gawd! Call me. Call me nao, Xira! You won't believe what happened. _

_ …Oh… I see. You left your god damn phone at home again, huh?_

_ It's okay. I'll get you somehow. _

And from Karui: _Dammit, Xira. Pick up the phone! This is not the time to be M.I.A.! _

_ Xira. No. We aren't doing this. We just aren't. picvk up the phone. _

(I chuckle at this a little. She's so angry that she can't even hit the correct letters.)

_Well, since you apparently left your phone at home again, I'll just leave you something to read when you finally do. _

_ It has to do with "next Friday", if you know what I mean. -_- Karin's flipping out and she wants us to call her. She's calling us for a "group meeting". Break yourself…_

_ Dammit! I mean brace yourself. I hate this fucking phone. Damn autocorrect._

I sigh at this and change my mind. I decide to call Karui first, so I can understand what I'm walking into. Especially if it has something to do with what's happening next week.

I dial Karui's number. She quickly answers. _"Xira!"_ I laugh at her hastiness.

"I need to know what I'm getting into, Karui. What is Karin talking about? And sorry about not answering you guys again…" I say.

_"Don't worry about it. Karin's been driving me nuts all day. She won't shut up about this 'news'." _

"News? What is it? Is it about that damn party? 'Cause if that's all she has to tell us, I'll just find something else to occupy myself with for the next three hours she'll be talking about it." I sigh.

_"It's inevitable Xira. Let's just get the chatting done."_

"Should I three-way it?"

_"Let's do it." _

I somehow manage to fiddle with my phone and get Karin on the other line, terrified of what happens next.

**"Xira!"**

"Karui's listening, too, Karin. Tell us what you have to say."

_"Yeah."_

**"I have amazing news for you, two!" **

_"I swear to God. If you don't say it within the next thirty seconds…"_

**"Well, you know that party that happens every year on the last Friday of the month? The one held at that empty mansion up on the Ridge?" **

Where the hell is she going with this?

"Yeah?"

_"What about it?"_

"Yep… Guess who got invited to it?"

My finger is slowly sliding onto the end button. I wasn't in the mood to hear the girl brag about being invited to every party and being everyone's friend, etc. I'm not jealous. I just think that she should try not to rub it in our faces every single time she does. It seems that everyone has been doing a lot of that lately. Rubbing salt in the wounds.

_"Honestly, Karin. I'm not in the mood to listen to how you got invited again. It's not even new anymore. It was big freshman year, but now its junior year, and Xira and I have ceased to give two fucks…"_ Karui says curtly.

"I agree."

**"You didn't let me finish!"** She hisses. **"You two are coming, too."**

_"…"_

"…"

_"… You're joking right?" _

**"Why would I?" **

"How?"

**"I don't know. But we're going shopping. I've seen your wardrobes, and I'm not having that."**

"…"

_"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" _

**"I don't know! And I'm coming to pick you up first, Karui. Then I'll come for you, Xira. Don't die before I get there, okay? You're really quiet. Are you alright?" **

"I don't know…"

_"Haha! She's in shock! She's never been to any kind of party, let alone this kind!" _

She's right. The most intense of a party I've ever been invited to was the last time I went to a cousin's birthday party at the park. I was nine.

**"You'll be fine, Xira. Just ****_talk_**** to people for a change."**

"That's harder than it sounds."

I hear Karin sigh on the other side. **"Just get dressed okay. I'll be there in half an hour."**

* * *

"No…" I'm not wearing that…

"But you'd be gorgeous in this, Xira!" Karin shoves the cream-colored dress through the barely opened dressing-room door. I take her hand and gently push it back. It's too short and shows too much cleavage. I am not going to a nightclub, though this party would be close.

"I don't want a dress. Can't we just settle on skinny jeans and a nice shirt or something?" I hear her click her teeth in annoyance.

"Fine!" She says to me. "But you're going to have to wear something that _I _choose." I hear her nearly stomp away.

I lean against the wall of the small cramped space. To my right, there's a tall mirror. Within it, I see a girl. A girl who wears large, dark-framed glasses. A sheepish girl, standing awkwardly in her underwear, a matching two piece that didn't look too bad on her petite body. Black, with yellow polka dots.

This girl, her skin is a dark, cinnamon color. Her eyes are a murky brown. She has long, dark eyelashes, a small thing that she is secretly proud of for no particular reason. She has a round, childish face, with dimpled cheeks and full lips. And dark, wavy hair, curled by the humidity of the weather outside. It fell a little past her chin, framing her face nicely.

This is me. Xira.

A knock startles me out of my daze.

"Hey, princess! Stop looking at your wonderful, voluptuous body and try these on! Karin wants you to try these first. Together." It's Karui. She hands me an outfit over the door. A blouse and a pair of jeans come first. A pair of heels come second.

I'm going to die.

A few moments later, I'm standing outside in front of a three-paneled mirror. Karui and Karin are staring at me with awestruck expressions in their own chosen outfits.

"I…" My voice trails off. I lose my ability to speak.

"You're what?" Karin smiles standing beside me. "Gorgeous? Hell yes!"

Dark jeans and a cream-colored, lace-backed chiffon button up. A tank top type thing. A thick, brown belt was tied around my waist, hugging it tightly. And to top it all were some nice heels that shined a lovely golden to match the shiny buttons of my shirt.

This was now the best looking outfit in my wardrobe.

"Do you like it?" Karin asks me. I nod and smile. She throws her hands up and celebrates. "Finally pleased the princess. Finally!" She high-fives Karui. I sigh.

"You're so cute!" Karui hugs me from the side. "Still not as tall as me in those heels, but cute though!" She laughs. I smile and begin to feel as if the party might not be that bad.

* * *

But I was so wrong…

People are looking at me. Looking for longer than usual. I hear them whisper loudly to one another.

"Who is that?"

"Doesn't she go to our school?"

"She's so pretty. But she's always so quiet."

Karui and Karin were at my sides at the beginning, but at some point I lost them, or they lost me. I don't know, but I am now sitting alone in a comfortable corner in the den of the large house. People are chatting a mingling around me, either ignoring my presence or staring awkwardly, wondering how someone like me could look like this. I contemplate walking home, but that would turn out to be a two and a half hour trek on foot and the next bus doesn't run until five the next morning. Calling my brother was also out of the question. He thinks that I'm spending the night at Karui's right now.

I want to cry and scream at Karin for dragging me here, but I choose to save that for later, not wanting to seem like a bitch in front of all these people.

So I just sit here, in a cold, uncomfortable, metal chair, playing free games on my phone in this cute, outfit that has been wasted on me.

There are college students loudly talking not too far away from me. They're about to start some game that involves several cups of beer and a ping-pong ball. One with pale skin and peculiar, platinum blonde hair, slicked back, looks at me. He does a double take and taps his dark-skinned friend. The friend turns his head also, beer in hand and shoots him a look, grinning at the smaller male. The two laugh, and begin to approach my corner.

Dear Lord… Someone help me.

"So you come to a party, just to sit in a corner and play phone games?" The paler of the two chuckles. His magenta eyes are laughing at me. He grins and takes a swig of beer. I say nothing. I don't know what I _should _say. So I stare.

"She's a quiet one. Cute. What's your name?" The darker one asks. He pulls up a chair and sits, looking me in the eye.

"Xira." I say. "What's yours?" I force myself to ask them. The paler one copies his friend's movements, and blurts. "Hidan!" He holds a hand out to shake. I take it. He flips it and kisses the back of my hand.

"You're so drunk, Hidan. Leave the girl alone." The other guy turns to me, focusing his oddly colored eyes on me. They are green, a vibrant color, but the sclera, the rest, it's nearly red. I wonder if he's alright. "They call me, Kakuzu."

"Well, hello." I greet.

"So, you go to Konoha High?" I nod. "And you two must go to the local college, huh?" Hidan nods. "Of course. The best education this piece of shit town has to offer!" He says with a laugh. He looks me over, his eyes resting a little longer on my chest.

Then he blurts out an outrageous question.

"What size bra do you wear?"

I stare at him.

"No." Kakuzu merely says.

"I'm just asking the girl a question. She doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to." He turns back to me and waits for my answer.

"… A C-cup." I tell him. He grins at this. "Why would you need to know that?" I ask, face nearly red from embarrassment. Mischief twinkles in his eyes.

"I just need to know what I'm getting myself into."

Nope.

That was my cue to leave. I stand and excuse myself. "Well, it was nice meeting you. But I've got to go." I say, quickly exiting. I think hear Hidan mumbling something, which causes Kakuzu to snap back. "Well, you scared her away. And now you owe me twenty bucks. I won." He says. Hidan grumbles. "It's not over, yet." He says.

I feel my brows furrow. A bet. I don't know the nature. All I know is that I was going to be a pawn in someone's game. I'm glad that I'm such a cautious person. That I don't trust easily. That can be a fault. Naivety can only bring hurt in situations such as those.

People are disgusting. Why can't people just leave me be? Anger rises in my throat. I'm so tired of only being the butt of someone else's sadistic joke. Always the butt of a joke.

I find myself outside in a matter of minutes. I'm weaving my way through the crowd of party goers and try to isolate myself. I need to let my anger subside. My hatred for other humans is beginning to rekindle.

There's a gate that lines the edge of the fairly large cliff that overlooks the grand lake that bordered the city. This place is located at the side of the house, away from most of the excitement. The waves below can be heard crashing against the rock. I choose to near the gate, far from the house and nearly void of any party goers save for a young couple to my far right. But I seem so invisible to them, so I figure that I won't be a hindrance.

I sit, not caring about my jeans getting dirty. I prop an arm up on a knee, and turn my gaze up to the stars of the moonlit sky. Absolutely gorgeous. There is at least one good thing about this town. The view of the stars you can get here.

I begin to remember why I took to silence most of my life. Why I'm not comfortable with always being seen, or being the center of attention. When you're the center of attention, people want to be with you. They hound you. They want to be your friend. And sometimes, that is just too overwhelming for a girl like me.

But a nice conversation once in a while wouldn't hurt.

Over to my left, I see a dark figure sauntering towards me, dressed in dark colors, hood drawn. I stare the guy down, wondering who the hell this guy was. But he continued to walk until he was beside me. He sits down on my left, legs outstretched and hood still up. I smell a masculine cologne emanating from him. It smells nice.

"Hello?" He ignores me and tilts his head up towards the stars.

"You like stars, too?" He asks. "You were drawing a doodle of Libra in English last week, were you? A woman holding scales…" I finally realize who the strange guy is.

I nod. "Yeah. I was."

Silence passes over us. I turn my sights back up towards the stars. I hear loud music booming from the house we faced, and faint voices carrying over from some far-off place. I still hear waves behind us, roaring a soothing lullaby from down below.

This guy beside me. Every time I saw his face, I would think of him as the walking demigod that I'd never have a chance with. He has a gorgeous face. He was tall and handsome. He had this dark, alluring vibe to him that made all girls swoon. There was one point when I had a crush on him after he spoke to me once. A brief conversation that revealed that we were into some of the same things. But after I realized how many other girls fancied him, I gave up on the crush. That was seventh grade year. The feelings are dead.

I appreciate that he is quiet. I'm quite grateful for it, for that's what I need right now. This is exactly what I need most of the time. This pleasant silence. This comfortable feeling. Where I don't feel inclined to fill the silence, as I always do with most people.

"Why are you here?" He asks me. I tense, but eventually shrug. "I don't know." I say. "I'm just as clueless as you are. Honestly…" My voice trails off. He stares at me, waiting for me to finish. His dark eyes seem glossy. Glazed over somewhat. I took a guess and figured that he was high or drunk.

"I think I was invited as a joke..." I say. "Or a charity project. One of the two. I know damn well that I'm not here for my sociable personality. Or my looks." I say bitterly. I'm surprised by the anger in my tone.

He chuckles at this. "So you understand it, too? How idiotic and annoying people can be. I saw you storm away from those two idiots. Did they piss you off?" I nod. "Obnoxious pigs…" He chuckles at this, a dark sound. I find myself laughing along with him.

Silence claims us once again as I begin to wonder about his reasons for speaking to me. This handsome boy, with his paled skin with slightly flushed cheeks and dark eyes, who is clearly under the influence of some kind of drug or alcohol. He would have to be in order to walk over here and sit with me.

I feel him lean closer and press his nose into my hair. "Your hair smells nice." He says, inhaling the scent of my favorite, lavender scented shampoo. That has always been my overall scent. Lavender. At this very moment, I am drowning in the very smell.

"Thank you." I say, not knowing whether I should push him away or not. I decide against it, liking this feeling. A boy has never come this close to me, so I took joy in this brief moment. My face heats and I begin to fumble with the hem of my blouse, looking for something to busy my hands with.

I can smell the alcohol in his breath. But I don't worry about it too much.

"I've always wondered about you. You always have this dead look on your face." He tells me. "Kinda like me." I'm surprised by this. He spends more time looking at me than I thought.

"What do you think about?" He lifts his face from my hair. I shrug. "Nothing, really. Unimportant things." He shakes his head. "You're thinking about important things, I'm sure of it." He smirks at me.

He's so drunk. This is such a different Sasuke.

"I think about how invisible I am. And about how much I hate school and the people around me. Or about how everyone around me is passing me by in each and every aspect of life. I'm stuck. Everyone seems to have grown in some way, but I'm still the same, mentally and physically. I mean, everyone changes in high school in some way, right? Why not me?"

"I completely know how you feel…" He says. But I shake my head, ridding myself of the depressing thoughts. "But nevermind that…" I turn to him and I notice that he's still paying attention, with those watery eyes and pink cheeks. He was a great listener when he was drunk.

"What do you think about? If you don't mind me asking…" I ask. He looks somewhat surprised. Then that surprised expression morphs into a look of sadness. This is the most emotion I've ever seen in them. Ever.

He rests his head back on the wooden gates and turns his gaze towards the stars as he speaks. "What do I think about…" He starts. I mimic his actions, leaning back on the rough wood. "Everything. I think about everything I've been through so far. I think about my dear sweet Mom and my Dad, especially him. I could rarely make him proud. He was so hard to please. But whenever I did… I would be so happy… Our family was so nice. Me, Mom, Dad, and Itachi, my brother…" He then proceeds to tell me of his nice memories with his family. Weird trips to the supermarket and failed vacations. But happy memories altogether. He told me about his supposedly unbreakable relationship with his older brother, and how his mother always concocted some kind of lunch that involved his favorite food, tomatoes, just for him to take to school.

He pauses before he continues. "But all of that was taken from us. Itachi… No, Madara. He's the one that really killed my parents. He made Itachi do it. I know it." This bit of info worries me, seeing as he's blurting all of the secrets that he should be keeping to himself. I'm glad that it's me that he's spilling his heart out to, and not anyone else who would care enough to tell. Everyone knows about that incident, when the Uchiha parents were killed and the oldest brother, Itachi was blamed for it. But due to the lack of evidence, he was never convicted. People like to say that it was an attempt for the company their parents owned. That Itachi wanted it all to himself. But I've spoken with the man once by chance, and he doesn't seem like the type of person to do that. He wouldn't need to kill anyone for something like that. He could damn well take it from them by outsmarting them, and besting them.

"I blamed him for everything at first." Sasuke continues. "I hated him. I blamed him for it all, and I'm so sorry for it. I am scum. I made things so harsh between us. I made him move away. He came back after time passed, but things were so different from before. I fucked up so bad. And on top of that, I made everyone hate me by joining that stupid gang. I even hate myself for doing that. And now, when everyone looks at me, they either pity me, or look down on me." He bangs the ground beside him out of frustration. He seems near tears, and I realize that the boy couldn't hold his liquor at all. He is falling apart right before my eyes. I'm grateful for the privacy we had. I couldn't even bear the thought of someone else seeing him like this.

"And now, I see that all of my friends are passing me by. Everyone that I've ever known is moving on with their life, but I'm still in the same place that I started in. I can't move… I'm stuck in that same place where I started: angry and hateful. I want to find that man and rip his throat out for screwing up my life. But… That won't change anything will it?" A single, warm tear trails down his cheek. He covers his eyes with a hand. I stare at him. And I wonder if he's ever had the chance to properly mourn his parents. Everyone is aware of his past. From the massacre, to his brother moving away, to his joining a gang. Everything has happened so fast for him. This is the first time he's been able to slow down and fully register his situation.

I grab his closest hand, and clutch it tightly, hoping to console him. He silently wept beside me, overwhelmed by his situation. I begin to wonder about what triggered this. What made this strong, cold and calm Uchiha weep like a little schoolboy like this?

He leans again, this time burying his face in my shoulder. I don't tense this time. I don't mind the wet tears on the skin of my neck.

"You smell really good…" He tells me. His arms snake around my shoulders, and he hugs me closely to his body. I awkwardly grab the arm that covers my chest and I try to console him and calm him down.

From afar, this would all look extremely silly. This guy, who just suddenly falls apart, throwing his arms around me and crying like a child.

A few minutes pass, and he calms a little. He rights himself and turns his head towards the sky once more. He's in a daze, a depressed state deep within his mind. He is silent now and I feel as if I should say something.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with crying every once in a while." He turns to me with sad eyes. "Hm?"

"I rarely ever speak to you, or see you. But when I do, you usually have no emotion whatsoever. It's like your bottling everything up… I mean… When was the last time you've cried?"

He surprisingly answers. "I don't…"

"I'm not saying that you should wear your emotions on your sleeves, but you shouldn't be afraid to talk to someone. Don't let your ego get in the way of that. You need to have someone to talk to. It's human nature." I stand and face him, holding a hand out. He takes it, and I help him up. He stumbles a little, but maintains his balance. "Even _I _have to talk to someone at some point…"

"Can I talk to you?" He asks. He looks so innocent, like a little boy. His eyes are pleading.

"If you want to. I don't know if you would want that."

"You're a quiet girl. You'd probably never speak of this again." True. Most likely, I would act as if this tender moment never happened. I would write this off as the liquor speaking at the moment.

"Damn straight." He smiles. A rare, breathtaking sight.

"Is your brother here?" I ask. He nods. "Will he be able to drive you home?" I ask. He nods. "He doesn't drink." I nod. "Good."

* * *

So the party ends with Karin hooking up with some guy, and leaving me to drive Karui home, and drive Karin's car to her own house, just so that I could spend the night in the empty home alone.

But I couldn't get my mind off of the Uchiha. How he spilled all of his secrets out to a complete and utter stranger. And even now, as I think about it, I begin to dread Monday and its closeness. It would be awkward, since the boy shares two other classes with me on that particular day.

* * *

**So there you go! A party and a spilled secret.**

**Please, tell me what you think. I _need _feedback. Feel free to share possible pairings and what you would like to see in this story. **

**Thanks for reading! ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here's the second chapter! ****This chapter is where it _truly _begins...**** And I would like to thank the people who reviewed and favorited the story. That helps me a lot! ^-^ Makes me feel better about what I'm writing! \(^o^)/ Thanks! **

**Rated M for incest, language, sex, gore, etc. (Not a lot of gore yet, but expect it in the future.) **

**(Warning: This chapter involves a little incest. Consider yourself warned.) **

* * *

Chapter Two: Deals

Today is turning out to be a long day, and it's only second block. I have two more classes and a lunch period to go after this…

I'm not going to make it.

My gaze is shifting subconsciously from the clock on the wall, it's second hand ticking along slowly, as if to mock me, and the picture in front of me. This time I am actually supposed to be drawing, seeing as it is an art class. Today, we were drawing still-lifes of random art materials sitting about the room. But I'd already finished, and is now working on something totally different. More doodling. I continue to glance up at the clock, and I feel an urge to claw at my own eyeballs. The pain of this waiting far surpasses any of the scratches I am used to bearing.

(That was just a bad habit, by the way. Some people cut, some people drank. I scratch. I claw at my own skin. It's not as painful as it sounds…)

What's making this class so unbearable? None other than the dark individual sitting in the seat next to me, who is messing around with a lump of clay. Tossing it into the air nonchalantly and molding it into various shapes and forms. I admit that he has potential for it. He just doesn't care about art a whole lot. Doesn't take it seriously. He considers this as an "easy A" course.

The boy chose to sit next to me, seeing as I was the most comfortable to be by, as I was told. Or, that's what he was getting at. His exact words were something along the lines of, "You don't talk as much as these other idiots."

I finish scribbling on the paper. "Can you pass me the ink and that brush by you?" I say suddenly. He drops the clay to the ground. It lands with a heavy plop on the dirty, tiled floor. Thankfully, no one sees this seeing as we are sitting on the back row.

I laugh a little at this. He sighs and slides the small ink jar and the brush, and then retrieves the clay, brushing it off slightly. The look of frustration on his face makes me chuckle. He flashes me a look, which makes me laugh a little more.

"Do you plan on working any time soon?" I ask him. He merely shakes his head and starts another makeshift sculpture.

"What are yourplans for after school?" He asks me.

"I have none. Never during the week. I work during the week-ends and stay home over the week unless there is something special going on…" I say, referring to my job at the small dollar store not too far from my house.

"Which one?"

"That one over by the park. Close to the edge of the town." He nods and furrows his brows. "I go there all the time, but I never see you there."

"I often work back in the shelves. I'm never checking stuff out. Not a cashier…" I dip the brush in the ink. I take a finger, and use it to brush back the bristles and make them bounce back, splattering ink all over the paper.

"Can you meet me after school?"

I shoot him a questioning glance. "Huh?" I ask. He leans back in his seat, balancing the thing on only two legs.

"We need to talk…" Fair enough. Something needs to be said about last Friday night. We couldn't just leave it be.

"Where?" I ask him.

"Just meet me in the parking lot." He says. "I'll drive you home."

A small smile tugs at my lips. I thank the boy and continue on with my work.

"What the hell are you doing?" He's referring to the insane splattering on my drawing.

"What?"

"You spent half an hour drawing that only to cover it with ink?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… It does look good…"

"I know, huh?" I grin at him. I playfully tap one of the legs of his chair, making him flinch slightly. He shoots me a glare. "Then sit properly, and I wouldn't do that."

* * *

Sasuke's parents were wealthy. And though they are gone, that still doesn't mean that their money vanished with them. They made especially sure that their beloved sons would be taken care of, even after their death. They left the boys money and a guarantee for a future.

This is chiefly the reason why Sasuke has the fanciest car of the entire school parking lot. Or at least, in my eyes it is. A sleek, shiny car that easily caught one's attention. I didn't know much about cars, but if it's shiny, in my opinion, that's a nice car.

I found him in the parking lot, sitting on the hood. He's texting away on his phone, totally oblivious to me, who is standing directly in front of him.

"… Hey…" I say, not wanting to truly bother him. His gaze snaps up and zeroes in on my face.

"Ready?" He asks me, stuffing the small device away in his pocket. I nod. He then stands and makes for the driver's seat. I head for the passenger's side, opening the door and sliding into the car. I stuff my bag between my feet and tell the boy the directions to my home.

"You live out in the middle of nowhere." He says with a slight grimace. I laugh. "I know…"

He pulls out of the school parking lot, starting the nearly twenty minute drive to my house.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask, somewhat stiff and uncomfortable sitting in the unfamiliar car. Beside this unfamiliar person.

He's silent, his eyes remaining on the road ahead of him. I almost think that he didn't hear me until he breaks the silence.

"Friday. Everything I said back there." He starts.

"Yeah…"

"It was true… All of it."

"Was I supposed to think otherwise?"

He shoots me a look. I continue. "I don't think that anyone would lie about something like that, drunk or not…" I pause for a second, contemplating my next question. Hopefully, it wouldn't be forbidden ground.

"Why did he do it?"

I see him tense, but regain his composure. He lets out a nearly inaudible sigh. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I reassure him. A tense, awkward silence fills the air.

"My uncle-if I can even call him that-tricked him into doing it. He tricked him… Into thinking that my parents were the enemy." He scowls, his dark eyebrows drawing together. "I was small back then, and I didn't understand. I still don't understand now…"

"I'm sorry." I say. He shakes his head. "Don't apologize for things that you have nothing to do with. It's fucking annoying." He says. I stupidly repeat the words. "I'm sorry." He shoots me an irritated glance. I lower my eyes. It's just an automatic reaction.

"Are you worried that I'll tell?" I ask the boy. He gives me a long look, staring me directly in the eyes. "I don't know… So far, you don't seem like the type to tell… But I don't know if I can completely trust you." Understandable.

"So, if I told you a secret of mine, would that make things better?" I ask. "If I told you something horrible about me, would it?" He is silent.

"It'll be like an 'eye for an eye' type thing." I say. He nods. I go on.

I hesitate a little. "When I was little, my parents died. I was so young, so I can't remember them. I can only remember it always being me and my brother and my Nanna… Well, not really my Nanna. She was often out of town… Or in her little shop out in the forest."

"My brother loved me so much. He's always taken care of me. I mean, he was only sixteen when I was born! He could have just handed me over to my grandma the moment he turned eighteen and go on with his life. But he stayed and took care of me."

"But once I turned nine, I realized that he loved me a little too much. If you understand what I mean." Sasuke shoots me a worried glance.

I laugh uneasily. "Don't worry. He never hurt me. He couldn't bear the thought of it. He didn't even steal my virginity." I laugh aloud. "I didn't even know that what he was doing to me was wrong. I just thought that I was making my brother so happy and whenever he was happy, I was happy…" My fingers subconsciously flew up to my lips at the memories. The now shameful memories that made my heart ache with guilt.

"I remember one time, my grandparents came home early from vacation. They dropped by. Came to the house since my brother had them a spare key made. They demanded one, so they could check on me whenever he was away on one of his business trips."

"They saw it all… They saw me doing these unspeakable things to my brother, and they lashed out at him. They said that they'd send him to jail, and make sure that he'd never see me again. He didn't like this at all."

Sasuke's still listening, I can tell. He has this shocked and wide-eyed look on his face.

"He lost it. He took one of the guns that he had locked away in the house, just for safety since bears and stuff ran the woods at night. He took it," I point to the center of my forehead. "And shot my grandfather right here."

"I didn't know my grandfather that well, so it didn't hurt me as much when he died. I didn't see anything either, since my brother forced me into another room. He didn't want me to see. But I knew what happened. I knew what he did. And I knew what he was doing when he started to beat the life out of my grandmother, telling her not to tell and what would happen if she did. He couldn't bear to kill her. He loved my Nanna, too. So he kept her alive. But my grandfather, he dragged him out into the woods and made it all seem like it was some kind of hit and run hunting incident. I always knew that he didn't like our grandfather that much anyway." I sigh. "The police bought it and no questions were asked about it... So yeah. That's it." I say, somewhat emotionally drained from the story. I feel the same exhaustion one feels when they finish throwing up. Ha… Word vomit. That's what just happened here.

The trees that we pass by thicken, and the lights and stop signs become scarce. A sign that I was nearly home.

"That's it?" Sasuke's eyebrows seemed to nearly skyrocket off of his face. "So that's it?"

"Yeah." I lean on the window.

"Does he still do it?" He asks, clutching the wheel tightly. His eyes are intently watching me with disbelief.

"No. He stopped. He stopped after that. I was… Thirteen at the time." Three years ago. "I love my brother. I just can't stand that side of him…" That insane, crazy side, driven off the deep end thanks to intense stress and lingering grief. Nanna always told me that our parent's death did something to my brother. Messed with his mind. Some part of me always knew that he was capable of doing something like that.

"Are you scared he'll do it again?"

"I want to trust him, and believe that he won't… But I don't know…"

He shoots me a look of disbelief. "And you're just going to live with it? Just sit around and wait for him to rape you?"

My gaze snaps towards him. "It's not like I have a choice!" I snap. He backs off a little.

"My grandmother could take me, but that's no better. She'd probably take me straight back to him for fear of her own life! And the orphanage? I could potentially lose the small chance of college I have. You know how the foster homes here are!"

He sighs. "You're right…" He says.

"I have nowhere to go, Sasuke. And honestly…" I hesitate. "If he does decide to rape me, at least I know that it wouldn't hurt or anything like that. I know that he wouldn't get me pregnant or give me some kind of disease. He's my brother. And he'd never do that. So… That's a small comfort. I mean, it's not that bad living there once you get past that."

He stares at me for a little longer before turning his gaze back to the road. "That's fucked up." He says quietly.

"I know…"

I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I've finally told someone. I've finally verbally acknowledged what took place for those years. For all this time, it's gone unsaid. No one's said much about it. Nanna never tried to approach me about it. And there was no one else I _could _tell. My friends were out of the question. And there weren't many family members I could trust. And the only one I could trust was on the other side of the globe, and totally impossible to reach and communicate with, with him being deaf and all.

I missed my cousin so much…

"So we can trust each other now, right?"

He shuts his eyes, squeezing them tightly before reopening them. "I guess." He says, but he sounds different. His tone has a hint of disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

He sighs. "Should I even take you home? To him? I feel like I'm delivering you to the arms of a predator. I may be asshole most of the time, but I _do _have a heart…" His grasp on the steering wheel tightens. "I mean, dammit, Xira! That is not an okay way to live! Siblings don't do that to their family…"

"You're right…" I say. "But it's not like I have a choice."

I point up the road. "It's that house on the left." He nods and follows my directions, pulling into the driveway. I open the door and thank him for the ride. I take out my phone.

"Wanna exchange numbers?" I ask him. He stares at me for a moment, and takes his phone out. "Yeah."

We give each other our numbers. I shoot him a small smile. Just before I shut the door, I say to him, "Don't look so worried. Geez. I'll be at school tomorrow. I thought you were supposed to be the asshole who didn't give a shit…" I laugh. His expression lightens a little. I close the door, and watch him as he drives away.

I turn towards the house, glancing inside of the open garage. I see two cars, one that I've never completely seen before, draped in a white cloth. I see another parked beside it, a smooth-looking black car. Something that was chiefly for business. My brother was home.

I enter the house through the garage door, rather than the front, that took me directly into the kitchen. I hear the large sixty inch television in the living room booming with sound, filling the entire house. This somewhat frightens me. No doubt that he heard the car out front. He wouldn't like the thought of me riding around with someone he wasn't acquainted with, let alone a guy.

I slowly close the garage door. But despite of my efforts, he still senses my presence.

"Come here, Xira-Jura." His tone is stern. I tense, but do as he says, making my way to the living room. The use of my full name somewhat intimidates me.

There he lay, sprawled out on the couch opposite to the large television, dressed in only a pair of pajama pants and looking very un-businessman-like. His long, straight hair, dark like my own, was pulled into a pony-tail. I looked very much like my brother. Same skin, same eyes, nearly the same face.

He sits up and looks at me with angered eyes.

"Who was that?" He asks me. I don't hold back the truth. I knew better than that. I always told the full truth to my brother.

"It was a friend from school. He offered to give me a ride."

_"He?" _I flinch at his tone, yet nod. "Do I know this friend?" He asks. I shrug. "Probably don't… His name is Sasuke…"

"Uchiha?" He asks. I nod. He is silent.

"I don't trust that boy." He finally says. He stares me in the eyes. "You _do _know that he was in a gang at one point, right?" I nod. I fully understood this.

"But you still trusted him enough to drive you home?"

"…Yes. He's not a bad person, Yudaj." No matter how much of an ass he makes himself out to be.

My brother shoots me a look with raised eyebrows and his widened eyes. He then rips his stare away with a dismissive shake of the head.

"You know I don't like that particular family, Xira. Those two brothers have been involved with nothing but trouble…"

I stare at him, not knowing what to say.

He sighs. "You're a good kid, Xira. You wouldn't do anything stupid, right?"

I stare more. I hate it when he does this.

He bitterly chuckles, turning his attention back to the television. He grabs a cold bottle of beer from the coffee table, and brings it to his lips.

"I trust you, Xira." He says. He shoots me a final, sad look. It's as if there was something he wanted to say. There is something on the tip of his tongue. Whatever it is, he keeps it to himself, turning all of his attention to the news. Ha… Over the night, the western border of the country suffered another small, rumbly earthquake. There was another shooting yesterday night. It involved two of the local gangs of the city that was currently being investigated. I wonder why my brother actually cares to watch the news. It didn't seem like him to care about the things that didn't involve him and his company. But I wouldn't know. I barely know the man now.

We used to be inseparable, but now... I just can't truly forgive my brother.

I leave the living room, and climb the stairs. But stop before stepping on the third step. I return to the living room.

"Do you really care?" I ask him. He shoots me a puzzled stare.

"What?" He asks.

"Do you really care if he was in a gang or not? Or are you just fishing for excuses to not let me hang out with him?" I ask.

The stare molds into an angry glare.

"You do this with all of my friends! You said that Karin was a slut. And Karui was a bad influence and wasn't polite. You've disapproved of every friend I've had. You get angry whenever I go out and spend time with them instead of you..." I pause, watching his reaction. He remains silent, watching the television and drinking his beer.

"Then you hate my job. You say that it's dangerous, but you know damn well that the place doesn't attract any attention whatsoever! And on top of _that _you want me to be _homeschooled_?" He jumps up to a sitting position. "You better watch it." He said, not liking my choice of words.

"No! Why should I? You're the one who's becoming horribly, disgustingly obsessed with their little sister! Why can't I just do _one _thing without your supervision? Or your talking down on it? Why can't you just chill…" My voice trails off as I see him sit his bottle on the table. He quickly stands and rushes over to me. He stops, and towers over me, staring me down with raging eyes.

"You need to _watch it_." He says. He stares me down. I stare back at him, saying nothing more.

He sighs, placing a hand on my cheek. "I'll… I'll try better, Sis'. I just get so jealous. It's like I get to see less and less of you." He touches my forehead with his own. "I just want you all to myself…" And then, he does the thing I dread, yet love at the same time.

He leans down, and presses his lips against my own. I don't fight him. I don't fight it when he thrusts his tongue inside my mouth, tasting every inch of the cavern. I just… Kiss him back.

The guilt is overwhelming. This is horribly wrong. Siblings don't do these things. But I can't help it. There is still a part of me that wants to please my brother. To make him happy.

I feel a hand snake underneath my skirt. He grabs me harshly, groping my lady parts. I gasp for air.

His fingers… They're rubbing the knob between the folds of my womanhood. This feeling of pleasure is intense.

I feel something hard brush against my hands. I hear my brother groan from the sensation. And now I know what I must do.

"Xira…" My brother breathes.

I lower myself down to my knees. Face to face with the long, hardened thing in his pants. I undo the fastening, and release his erection. Before long, it's buried deep in my throat, sliding in and out of my mouth. My brother buries his hands in my hair, lacing his fingers in it. He's gently moving my head, directing me.

A few minutes later, I'm sitting in my brother's arms on the floor with a seedy taste in my mouth. My head is resting on his chest, which is rising and falling slowly, lulling me to sleep. I'm in a daze, wallowing in the guilt and shame of my deed. There is a pressure behind my eyes, and the tears threaten to fall. But I don't let him see this. I wanted my brother to be happy, even if I had to wallow in the shame that followed.

I'm sorry, Sasuke. I lied to you…

* * *

Gym is a vile, evil class devised mainly to take me out. I hate it. I hate it so much. I hate the moving, and the team playing, and being forced into having to socialize with people I can't stand whenever we played a team sport.

Luckily, all we have to do today is walk the track. It's Thursday, always a lazy day, for some odd reason.

Music is booming loudly in my ears. I'm walking leisurely about the track, the red, gravel like ground crunching underneath my toes. I hear the coach yell my name, telling me to pick up the pace, but I pretend I don't hear him. Coach Guy is a cool person, but he's slightly insane. Even more so, since he is actually expecting me to move any faster than this unhurried pace.

I feel a presence beside me. I remove the headphones and turn to the person. I find myself surprised to see the eyes of onyx that have been preoccupying my thoughts lately.

His face is blank as he walks up next to me. His footsteps slow to match my own. He doesn't face me. He doesn't look me in the eyes like he did that Friday night, or that Monday afternoon. I have come to realize that I hate this face. This face that's been the only one he's shown me since Monday. We haven't spoken much during the week. You would think that we would be trading thoughts like best friends at this point, but with his own friends and admirers following him around, we found it difficult to truly _speak _with one another. But when we did, he would make this face. He would wear that blank expression, and answer the few questions I asked him with short replies. Like "hn" and "yeah" and "whatever". But I understood. I didn't mind his poor manners at all. He couldn't tell me all he wanted to. At school, he was cold and emotionless, not truly telling me all for fear of who might be listening. I was to be the only one to hear what was on his mind.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hey…" His mind seems elsewhere.

"How have you been lately?" I ask him. He grimaces in disgust. I understand, despite the lack of words, and laugh.

"Wanna text me about it later?" I ask him. He hesitates, then nods. The short-lived conversation ends, but he remains. He's walking beside me, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. His headphones are blaring an oddly familiar song that I could not name. An old, forgotten favorite of mine that tickled and teased my memory, waiting to be remembered.

Our conversation was exactly thirteen words long.

The silence between us is comforting. Peaceful, void of the lingering stress and need to fill the quiet. With this boy, I knew exactly when I didn't need to say much, and when I did. I knew what to say, since conversations were quite easy between me and him. That is, when he was in a talkative mood. When he becomes difficult, it's better to just leave him be.

So I just ease into silence, admiring the forestry around us that borders the track. It seems devoid of life. The animals that inhabit the woods were nowhere to be found. But we all knew better than that. We knew that they were there. The latticed gate is there for a reason. And we all know that it's forbidden to walk about the school grounds at night. Though this is a rather large town, the outskirts could be somewhat dangerous, due to the high concentration of forestry. And unfortunately, this school is located right on the edge where town meets forest.

I glance ahead at the group before us. A lively group of laughing teenagers. His friends. I wonder why he doesn't enjoy being with them much. I don't understand. He has the best friends one could ever ask for. That golden-haired boy, with those deep, blue eyes that reminded one of ocean waters. His personality radiated a certain warmth. When he entered a room, he breathed life into it, making everything seem comfortable and warm. Why would Sasuke choose to walk with me, who sucked life out of a room upon entry? I was a black hole.

My gaze shifts to the girl beside him. With her petal-pink hair and tropically green eyes. Her rosy cheeks and flawless skin. The bright smile and beautiful, spontaneous personality. She is everything I am not. She is the better person. Why is he not at her side, and at my own?

"How was the English test for you?" I hear him ask beside me. I glance at him, and realize that he is trying to start a conversation with me.

"Devastating." I say. "It destroyed me. But I guess it wouldn't have if I actually paid attention in class." I tell him.

"Yeah." He replies. "You always draw. And when the teacher calls on you, you just do that thing with the deer eyes and stare." He says with a slight smirk tugging on his lips. "It's so awkward, it's cute." He turns to me. "Why do you do that?"

I feel my shoulders square. I stare at my sneakers as we walk. "I don't know." I admit meekly with a nervous chuckle. "I… just get so nervous… I guess it's an issue of esteem. It's not that I don't know the answer. I just get extremely, inappropriately nervous. And I bet that no matter how dumb or wrong my answer sounds, it would be a lot better than _not _saying _anything._"

I once again turn my attention to the pink-haired girl. She never had any problems like that. She always had the right thing to say.

"Why aren't you up there with them?" I ask him. He follows my gaze.

"I'd rather be where it's quiet." He leaves it at that and drops the conversation. But I feel as if there is more to this. But I don't push the situation.

"Can you answer something?" He asks. I nod. "Is all that… _Stuff _about your grandmother true?"

I knew it was coming.

"Depends on what you're talking about." I quickly reply.

"I think you know…" I sigh.

Nanna has a reputation. Whether it is bad or good, I have yet to find out.

My Nanna has a shop out in the country. Lost somewhere in the woods. A small, quaint little place surrounded by trees and mystery. I didn't go there often due to it outlandish ambiance and the slight chills that I received every time I set foot on its premises. When I told her about how the shop chills me so, she answered saying that I'd one day work there, too. That I'd understand, and breathe the craft. I highly doubted that.

What Nanna believed in was a mystery to me. Some said that it was voodoo. Some said that it was witchcraft. I didn't know. And I never asked. I was another one of those silent, unspoken truths of my family. My distant, socially detached family.

But despite of people's distaste of the place, Nanna got exceptionally good business there. She always had customers in. People claimed that it was an evil place, but in truth, they go there regularly for some personal reason. Love, money, sex, family, health. Various reasons. Whatever it was, my Nanna could probably handle it. There are so many things in that small house. Who knows what secrets it held?

"She runs that shop out in the country."

"The witch shop?"

"Yeah. That one…"

"So she's a witch?"

"Pretty much. She prefers the term wiccan. Call her a witch and she'll flip."

"There's a difference?"

"Hell if I know."

"You don't sound too supportive of it."

I grimace at the thought. He's wrong. "It's not that I hate her religion. I want her to believe whatever she wants to believe." I furrow my brows angrily. "_However_, I don't appreciate her shoving her beliefs down my throat. She says that I'll be just like her one day." I sigh and shoot a death glare into the shrubbery on my right.

"She wants you to become a wiccan, too?"

"Yep… She taught me everything she knows, actually. When I was little. But I never actually thought to do anything with the knowledge."

Silence falls over us for a moment.

"Does it work?" He asks.

"Yes… And no. It depends on the person… I think." I say, trying to recall my grandmother's explanation of the Craft.

"Why is that?"

"Well… Don't laugh at me for this. But it depends on how much you believe…"

He allows a small snort to escape.

"I know. But it's reasonable. You have to will whatever you wish into reality. I've never seen it all in action myself, but the business she gets says it all. She's surprisingly successful."

I take a glance at the palms of my hands, tracing the lines with my eyes. I could do lot with this knowledge. From reading palms to healing, like my Nanna. But for some reason, the magic never works for me. I guess I don't believe hard enough.

He smirks and begins to say more, but Coach interrupts our conversation, yelling at us to pick up the pace or he'll fail us for the week. We merely stare at him with unchanged expressions.

He turns to me. I shrug. "I don't run." I say. We continue our leisurely pace. I see Coach glare at us from the other side of the track.

Suddenly, I feel him press his face into my neck once more. Just as he did that Friday night, at the party. He deeply inhales, breathing my scent in. My face heats. I don't have a mirror, but I know that my face is red.

He tears himself away, exhaling. My heart is thrumming rapidly in my chest, like a tiny drum. Knots twist in my belly and I feel that I'm going to be sick.

"Sorry…" He murmurs. He turns away from me. I see that he is slightly red. He is blushing? He's embarrassed?

"So, why aren't you with your friends, again?" I ask him, smoothing over the awkwardness of the situation. This question has been on my brain the whole time we've been walking here.

He shrugs. "I'd rather talk with someone who doesn't say useless shit."

This makes me smile a little.

It felt good. To be told that what you say isn't useless. It made me feel… A little important.

"Thanks." I say. He shoots me a confused glance, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

She's staring at me. I don't know why. But she is. She is practically glaring at me, with narrowed eyes, as she gets dressed. She is bold and uncaring with her apparent dislike of me.

Her blonde haired friend says something to her and glances back at me. They rip their stares away, smiling and saying things under their breath. They are talking about me. I'm sure of it.

I finish dressing and weave through the half-naked crowd of girls. I ignore the lingering stares of the small huddle of girls that surrounded Sakura, and make it out of the locker room and into the gym.

Sasuke is nowhere to be found. But I expected this. He told me that he'd be leaving. He decided that he was done for the day. He claimed that felt sick, and left to go home.

The bell rings just as I leave the locker room. I move on to the next class.

* * *

Sasuke didn't come to school yesterday. He was and still is sick. Of what, he wouldn't tell me. He just told me that he didn't feel too well. I promised him that he could have my notes. He didn't really care too much about them, but I ended up agreeing to copy them for him, saying that he needed to stay on track.

Sakura and her friends. They ruined my Friday completely with their glares. They continued to stare at me angrily, even a day after witnessing me speaking with Sasuke. Did I initiate this grudge by simply talking to Sasuke? I know that she likes him, but this is a little extreme.

I'm done for the day. I finished stocking the shelves, and there are no customers to check out. So I sit here, bored, on the back of my Nanna's car that sat lonely in the tiny parking lot, save for two other cars. The store was so tiny, and got little business since it was so far out in nowhere.

I played idly on my phone, waiting for this final hour to pass by. I often found myself lingering here at the store rather than going home. I found it rather uncomfortable in that house. That day Sasuke drove me home, something changed. My brother has been acting rather strangely. We haven't spoken much. He would shoot me lingering stares. I found the overall atmosphere of the whole house… Stifling.

The small store is opposite to a long stretch of forest, separated only by the narrow road. At the moment, I'm staring directly at the endless wall of trees. The sun is disappearing somewhere behind the wall. The sky is morphing into a brilliant golden, slowly dying down into a deep, menacing black.

"Hey, Xira?" I turn back and see my manager. "You can go on home. It's a slow day. There's no need to stay here. I'll lock up." I nod. "Yes, ma'am." I say. "But I'll wait a little longer. I don't want just leave you here. It's dangerous out here at night." She smiles at me and nods, telling me how sweet I am and how I shouldn't waste my time on an old woman like her. But I couldn't just leave her down here in these dark woods. My conscience couldn't take it if something bad happened to her.

In no time, the shop was locked and closed. My manager was in her car and down the street in a matter of seconds, thanking me for waiting before she left.

I climb into my own vehicle. I turn the key in the ignition and curse upon finding that the car won't start.

This disgusting, old contraption.

I stare blankly at the wheel, not believing my own ears. I turn the key again. Same result.

"Son of a _bitch_!" I bang the wheel. I try to calm myself and think clearly. I could just call my brother, Yudaj. But he'd just rant about how he hates this job of mine. He claims that I don't need it. That he'd buy me whatever I asked. But it isn't about the money to me. I just think that it's nice to know that I'd be able to earn my own. It's another one of those small comforts.

I took out my phone and began to dial my brother's number.

Just as I finish, the car door to my right swings open. My heart leaps up to my throat and I gasp. My eyes feel as if they'd grown three times their size. Shock takes over my body, and restrains nearly all movement. I forget how to speak.

A dark figure slides into the passenger's seat and closes the door behind him, clad in a familiar black hoodie. He sits still for a moment, leaning the seat back into a near lying position. The person rubs his eyes tiredly, and sighs.

"You're gonna start the car or what?" The voice is familiar. Sasuke.

I let out a long, wavering sigh, covering my eyes and leaning on the wheel. "You asshole." I say. I glare at the boy. I see him smirk somewhat. His arm is thrown over his face, shielding his eyes.

I see that the boy's breath is labored. He's heavily perspiring, sweat beading his forehead, his long bangs plastered to his forehead. He's holding his throat with his other hand, cradling it gently as if it were in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, shocked by his condition. "What happened to you?" He shakes his head. He isn't going to tell.

With a quick press of a button, the doors are locked. I know that something is up.

"Tell me, Sasuke. What are you doing out here? And why are you sweating so much? Were you running?" He hesitates, then nods. "… Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that." He says.

I find myself glaring at him. I try the key again. The car rebels once more.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sasuke sits up.

"Think about that before you just fucking hop into someone else's vehicle then." I growl, still angry from the scare he gave me earlier.

After several long minutes of cursing and key-turning, the car finally decides to start. I speed out onto the street, tires screeching.

"This is a piece of shit." I murmur. Sasuke nods in agreement. I snap my attention to him. "I still need to know what you're doing out here. Why the fuck do you look like you're running from the cops or something? You aren't, right?" He cradles his face in his hands in an exasperated manner. "Why do you people always assume that I'm running from the law!?"

"Well, dammit, if you'd just told me in the first place, I wouldn't have to assume!"

He coughs a little, grasping his throat. He grimaces, his face contorted in pain. He shoots a glance in my direction with glazed eyes. They startle me a little. For a moment, I think I see a somewhat… Animalistic gleam in them.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "You wanna stop and get some water or something?" He quickly shoots down the suggestion, saying that he needs more than water.

"Where are you taking me?" He asks.

"Your house, of course." I say. "You certainly aren't coming home with me. My brother would flip his shit."

"No. No… You can't take me home. Anything but that." He says.

"It's not like you have a choice. You hopped into _my _car, nearly gave me a heart attack. You're going home. Whatever the hell you got going on, you need to go face it!" I say, still a little grumpy from earlier.

"No. Turn around." He pauses for a second. "Doesn't your grandma live somewhere in these woods?" He asks.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"You think I could talk to her about something? Ask her a question?"

"Now?"

"It's an emergency."

"Okay… I'm pretty sure you could. She should still be up."

He stares at me expectantly.

"Fine. I'll turn around. But after that, you need to go home."

My Nanna has always been a kind lady. The type of grandmother who usually cares for others more than herself. She has this warm personality, that makes people instantly like her. Everyone is comfortable around her. And she has yet to find a person that she just totally dislikes.

I half-expected for this to be the case between her and Sasuke. I was hoping for it. That she'd be so happy to see that her granddaughter has a male friend and a "potential counterpart". She always got excited about things like that.

But the look on her face says otherwise.

She seems somewhat… Frazzled. And nervous. She seems wary of the boy. And doesn't want to take her eyes off of him, for fear that he will do something horrible if she looks away.

He sits on the couch of her small, cramped home, a small house further in the woods than her shop. This is as desolate as desolate can get.

She fixes her stern gaze on me, then him, and then back to me, her deep brown eyes staring me down angrily.

"What are you two doin' out here so late in the night? It's nearly ten." She says.

"Well, I have a friend here. And he has something to ask you. He says it's an emergency. So I drove him over here."

She looks him over. "Who are you?" She asks. Her voice holds no warmth in it. No sweetness like the Nanna I know. She's being cold towards the only boy I know for some odd reason.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He simply says.

"Ask your question."

I stand to leave, just as I was always taught to do. My grandmother always told me that it was polite to give her clients privacy. So that's what I was doing. And though I am somewhat hurt that he refuses to tell me what is going on, I still have to be polite.

"Sit, Xira. You should listen, too." She says. I stare at her. "But don't you want me to leave like I always do?" I ask, baffled by this. She motions to the spot beside Sasuke where I sat. "Sit." She says for a final time. I obey. Sasuke tenses beside me as I sit.

"What's your question?" She asks Sasuke once more. He hesitates.

Something is bothering him. I could tell by the way carries himself. The way he uneasily stares at her, hesitant to speak. The apprehension in his body language as I sit beside him. He is uncomfortable, that's for sure. My Nanna was making things difficult for him. And for some reason, my sitting beside him is making things worse. And I don't know why.

"Go on. You can tell us both. Afterall, Xira knows just as much about things of this nature as I do." She says. I glare at her, wondering about the sudden change of protocol. Why is she being so harsh to Sasuke? Treating him like a criminal…

She rises from her recliner and makes her way across, toward us. And for a moment, she seems like a real, flesh and blood witch. She definitely looks the part, her long gray hair cascading over her shoulders. The silky, pale grey nightgown she wore, that eerily drapes over her body like a curtain, making her seem ghostly, along with her stern, gaunt face, lined with wrinkles and age.

She walks slowly until she is standing over Sasuke. He stares at her, tightlipped and tense. She leans and grabs his face, letting her nails dig into the skin of his paled cheeks. I watch what is taking place beside me in stunned horror. I am almost certain that he will never speak to me again after this.

"Nanna!" I squeal in wide-eyed horror. "Stop that!"

But she ignores me. She's staring into his eyes angrily. I feel as if there is something happening that I have no idea about.

His eyes narrow. He glares at the woman. The two are locked in a deadly staring contest. The tension in the air is so thick that one could cut it with a knife.

She soon releases him, and steps back.

"I'll ask you one more time." She says. "What is your question?"

Sasuke shoots me a final glance. His stare is somewhat worried. But he continues, finally asking what he came to ask.

"I've been having this… Burning sensation… In my throat. This intense thirst that never disappears. And, every time I'm near another human being, the thirst becomes worse. The closer I am, the worse it gets." He starts, subconsciously rubbing his throat.

"It's been gradually getting worse over the past two months." He says. "It's finally gotten so bad that I can barely stand it. It's unbearable."

He looks up at my grandmother. "But I began to realize… I began to notice that whenever I am near your granddaughter…" He shoots me a look. An apologetic glance. "The burning numbs a little. And her scent… It makes the pain go away for a while. And the more time I spend with her." He pauses, drawing in a deep breath. "The more… The more I _want-_no, _need-_ her."

The words frighten me somewhat. My heart races and my mind is racing, wondering what he meant by "need".

My Nanna shoots me a look, observing me. "It's the power in her blood. The power that runs in this family. You can smell it, can you? You crave it, don't you?" She asks. He slowly nods, staring blankly at the ground.

I am speechless.

"I need something to cure this. To reverse whatever is happening to me…" He says.

Nanna chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief. "There is no cure to this, boy. Whatever cure you had in mind is a lie. Forget whatever you see in those movies. You're in deep, and there's no turning back." She laughs once more, folding her arms and shifting her weight to one leg. "You're a leech now. You can't survive on your own anymore."

I am still speechless.

Her gaze shifts to me. "You need someone to help you satisfy that thirst."

I catch on to what is going on here. Though it has been a long time since Nanna taught me everything she knew, I never forgot the knowledge she jammed inside of my head. I know where this is going. Where she is going with this.

I stand from my seat and back away from the two. "_Hell no._" I say, not caring about my grandmother's dislike of foul language. "No. Nope. I don't like where this is going." I say.

"Calm down." Nanna snaps. "And listen to me." Her voice softens. "I have a deal for you two, that will add on to the deal that you've already made."

Both Sasuke and I are somewhat baffled by this. We shoot her startled gazes. How did she know about that?

My gaze falls on the kitchen room table behind her, towards the back of the house. Placed in its center was a rather large crystal ball made of a quartz-like substance, the same size as a softball. Maybe bigger.

I didn't know that she could actually use that thing...

"You know about this family's skeleton, Sasuke. I know she told you about her brother."

Sasuke worriedly glances at me before nodding to her.

"So you understand. You understand that she's never safe…"

"Yeah…" He replies.

"I want you to protect her." She says. "Keep her safe… From her brother. He has yet to do the worse he can do. I fear that he may soon…" She lets out a breathy sigh.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. "Brother hasn't done anything to me to hurt me! What he did back then was wrong, but that's it! I don't need anyone to protect me!"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry… But you don't truly know what your brother is capable of."

Something within me realizes that it is all true. I am never safe. I've seen what my brother is capable of. That night three years ago. I know this.

She turns her attention back to Sasuke. "I know that this is happening fast, but I need you to answer this now." She says. "Will you protect her, if she gives you her blood in return?" He remains silent, unsure of how to answer.

"What the hell!? How do you just make a deal like that without asking me about it!?" I yell. She ignores me and continues to speak to the boy. "Her blood is different from other's. The magic within it… It'll feed you for days at a time. It'll ease the burning that'll remain even if you drink gallons of any other blood."

"How do you know you can trust me? How you know I won't lose control and kill her?" He asks.

"I trust you more than that Yudaj."

My heart is in my throat. I feel a pressure in my eyes, and my face heats. It hurts. The way she speaks makes me feel like a slave. She can do this! She can do that! I feel like property, being sold to a bidder.

"I'll do it…" He simply says.

My heart tears.

"But only if _she _wants it…"

She frowns, but turns to leave. "I'll leave you two be for a moment… So you can talk about this."

The first tear rolls down my cheek. I'm so upset. And angry. I'm pissed.

My grandmother leaves, entering the kitchen to go find some "supplies". I'm standing in the middle of the living room, with more tears threatening to spill over. I hear Sasuke call my name. I ignore him, keeping my back facing the boy. I didn't have to look at him. I know that Sasuke is staring at me with those dark eyes, unfeeling. I don't know what he's thinking.

He stands and approaches me from behind. He grabs my wrist gently and turns me around. I let him. I don't know what else to do. This is for the best, right?

He takes me by the chin and tilts my face up, towards him. As a reflex, I tilt my head to the side, revealing my flesh to him.

"No." He says, tilting my face towards him again. "Tell me what you think about this…" He says.

And for the first time ever, my opinion is wanted.

"I… I don't know." I sigh. "She's right. It's all true. I don't… I don't think I can trust my brother any more. I don't think that I've _ever _trusted him." I say. "He doesn't like it when I go to work. He doesn't like it when I go out with my friends. He wants me to be homeschooled. He's becoming more and more… Obsessed with me. I'm scared…" I say, finally admitting it. I am terrified of the person I love the most.

"Then will you trust me to protect you?"

I nod, tears falling freely down my face. I curse myself for falling apart so easily.

"Show me your neck…" He says to me. As he talks, I can see them. Those fangs. Those long, intimidating fangs. Two long, sharp canines guaranteed to rip flesh. And the eyes, hungry like a starved predator.

I tilt my head as I did before, showing him my neck once more. He grabs my shoulders, holding me tightly. I feel him near my neck, his warm breath tickling my skin.

He is warm. He's not cold, like a corpse. He is alive.

He pierces my flesh. I grimace, my face contorted in pain. I'm grabbing the fabric of his hoodie, holding it tightly. He's sucking the blood from the wound. Sucking the life out of me. It hurts. But it's not unbearable. It's for the best, right? I can grow accustomed to this, right? It'll become easier to bear.

He draws back his fangs after what seems like an eternity. They're gone now, replaced by the normal, human canines. He's licking the wound, like it's some kind of instinct. And I'm grateful for this. I can feel the pain numbing.

I feel a little dizzy. My head is swimming. The loss of blood is heavily affecting me.

"Are you okay?" I hear him ask me. But I fail to answer. My knees buckle and I fall. My vision goes dark, and I see no more.

* * *

**And there's chapter two! Tell me what you think about it! And give me your suggestions on who'd you like to see, who you would think be a good character to use, etc. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter three is finally here. Took me longer than the other two. Sorry about that! **

**Rated M for various, obvious reasons. Consider yourself warned. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Brewing

It's the morning afterwards and I find myself in the guest room of my Nanna's house. I'm dazed and confused with a killer headache, a numbness of the neck and a sharp pain in my right shoulder.

I jump out of the bed, finding myself to be in a nightgown similar to the one's my grandmother wears. It's large, and rather loose on me. Embarrassingly hideous… But it's something to wear.

I stand, and cross the floor, coming face to with a tall, seven foot mirror. I unbutton the gown and uncover my right shoulder, revealing a circular, rather large tattoo. The design was intricate. Beautiful. A border comprised of a detailed lacework of overlapping lines. Enclosed within the border is a symbol. A character of some sort. Something unlike anything I've ever seen before. I couldn't recognize it.

I go through the dressers, looking for my clothes that I always keep here for when I spend the night. I find an outfit and head for the bathroom. But not before shooting a final glance my neck, covered by a bandage. I know that they're there, the two adjacent punctures.

My phone buzzes from its spot on the dresser. I swiftly pick it up. Karin.

"Hello?"

_"Xira! What are you doing?" _

"Nothing much. About to take a shower. Why? Have something planned?"

_"Yes! Hurry up and get dressed! Do you need a ride?" _

"No…"

_"Then hurry up and come to the park!" _

"Okay…?"

I hang up, and find that I have a text message waiting. Sent at eight twenty-three in the morning. From Sasuke.

_Thank you…_

That's all it said. Two words. I reply back to him.

_You're welcome._

I make my way to the shower, looking forward to a nice, sunny day that involved goofing off with my friends.

There wasn't a moment when the wound began to sting. I nearly forgot that it was there.

* * *

"He's looking at you…" Karin whispers in my ear. We're sitting in the middle of our Chemistry class. Today's a lazy day, since we have a substitute.

"Who?" I ask. She nods to our right.

And there he is, sitting amongst a group of friends. He's laid back in his seat, hands shoved into the pockets of that familiar, nice-smelling hoodie. His hood is drawn, for some odd reason, hiding his face. But I can see his eyes, the light of the room reflecting off them bringing back that animalistic look within them.

He's staring at me. Unmoving. With unfeeling eyes. His jaw is stiff, his posture is tense, as if he is trying to hold himself together. He seems almost sickly, with faint, developing rings around his eyes, and an abnormal paleness to his skin.

We exchange glances. I see a flicker in his eyes, which are strangely bloodshot. I then remember that it is Wednesday, and the last time he's fed was Saturday. He must be starving.

I turn my attention back to the doodle before me, ripping my gaze away from the boy's. I try not to pay attention to the lingering stares of the nosy girls who noticed the exchange between he and I.

"Why is he looking at you like that?" She asks me. Her gaze lingers on the Uchiha, but eventually falls on me.

I shrug, not knowing what to tell her. I feel as if I'm adding on to the already developing suspicion within her, but I refuse to lie. I'm not good at it. Never have been, never will be. That's why I keep to myself often, to avoid the terrible act of lying.

I hear Karin grumble beside me, not pleased with the answer I gave.

"What? What's your problem?" I ask her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She says. I don't believe her. Her brows are somewhat furrowed, and she turns her attention to the people sitting on the row behind us. None other than Suigetsu, and his friend Juugo.

Suigetsu is a talkative boy, with a constant, cocky smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. His grin, which seems to be plastered on his face at all times, is toothy. His short hair is nearly white. Everything about the boy, seems to contrast remarkably with the one sitting beside him. Juugo. A shy, bashful fellow, who is incredibly sweet and sincere. A silent giant of a gentleman, who was kind and honest. With his fire red hair, and matching eyes. His squared chin and broad shoulders. He's extremely handsome. Very handsome, indeed…

He's a tall, rather bulky one, who towers over all in the hallway. He stands out in the crowd. It's nearly impossible to miss him. He so tall, that his legs can't even fit underneath the desks at school. It's a comical sight, to see him sitting sideways in the desk all the time. He made me seem like a dwarf. A small, dainty dandelion compared to a towering oak. I've always wondered how it would feel to climb into his lap, and cuddle with the large boy. I bet it'd be nice, seeing as the boy was so warm. It would be the equivalent of a small baby cuddled in the arms of an adult, safe and protected and warm….

I mentally slap myself. That couldn't happen. That would never happen. Juugo didn't like you, remember? How could you ever forget that, huh?

_"I-I… I'm sorry… But I don't think we'd be a really good pair. Besides… I have someone I already like…" _

Those very words shattered my mind and soul. I don't like to think about that time. Freshman year was hell.

I force myself to stop thinking of the unpleasant memories. I shift my gaze and notice that Sasuke is still staring in my direction. He realizes that I've noticed this, and cooly averts his gaze. But I can still see the discomfort in his posture.

I felt sympathy for the boy, seeing as he'd have to wait until the end of the day to feed. Doing so at school is completely out of the question. I can't risk drawing any more attention to us. His fangirls have already noticed our conversations. They will not miss a word between us.

It's maddening. Their infatuation with him borders obsession.

The bell rings and I gather up my books into my arms. I bid farewell to Karin, who is still bickering with Suigetsu. She waves, and continues the argument. Oddly, my gaze meets Juugo's. He quickly averts his eyes, slightly blushing for some unknown reason. I tear my gaze away, and exit the room.

"Hey…" A voice calls out for me, distinct among the crowd of people and the constant clamor that is always present in the hallway. I turn, pressing myself to the far right of the hallway, so that I wouldn't be in the way of the rush of human traffic. I stare up into those same, bloodshot eyes of onyx. I notice something crazed within them. The underlying desperation that flickered within in those eyes whenever he glanced upon me. I've noticed it. No one else has, but I have. And my heart ached because of it.

I wondered how he could keep his wits about him, being surrounded by all of these walking meals.

"You should go home." I tell him in a small whisper. "I can't do anything for you until after school, and we still have two classes left."

"It's the lunch hour…" He simply says. Something about that angers me. I didn't take kindly to being thought of as lunch.

He notices my angered expression and adds with a slight narrowing of the eyes, "I meant that I can drive us out of here…" He says. "We can go get this taken care of and still be back in time for classes, since you can't handle missing one." He throws his back onto the lockers, glancing over the crowd, as if he is looking for someone. He refuses to face me any longer. Honestly, I believe that he does this just to avoid my scent. He does this whenever he speaks to me. He refuses to look at me for a long period of time. Sometimes he tries to stay away from me whenever his thirst gets bad. And whenever he would happen to be near me, his posture would go stiff. He would have that same, starved look about him. Those eyes of desperation, and the stiff jaw. His nails would dig into the palm of his hands, nearly drawing his own blood, just to have something else to focus on, rather than my "tempting" scent, as he put it.

I told him once that he should find a hobby to occupy his attention during class, since the lectures always fail to do so. He told me that he needed the pain. That the pain was the only thing keeping him from ripping me to shreds. He would continue this habit with the nails. He'll continue this until he finally gets all of this under control. And until then, he will still have that tense posture whenever he is near me, suffering from the extreme discomfort of intense hunger.

How funny. How is it that such a shy, meek nonentity like me can make this strong, cold boy so extremely uncomfortable?

The hall gradually clears out, leaving us alone with a few straggling bystanders. Sasuke still stands over me, now looking me over, waiting for my answer.

"Okay. But only if you drive me somewhere I can get some food afterwards." He nods, turns and heads down the hall, towards the exit.

"Give me a minute. I'll be there in a second." I say in a barely audible whisper. He nods, even though he is nearly ten feet away from me. His sense of hearing… It grows ever sharper.

* * *

I didn't think this through. I should have thought about the huge ass bandage that I would have to use to cover the wound. I didn't think about the barrage of questions that I would suffer from Karin. I never thought about the stares and the gossip that could arise from this. I mean, it seemed extraordinary in their eyes. How this quiet, meek girl, was seen leaving with the stunning Uchiha at the beginning of the lunch hour, and seen returning, with a suspicious wound at the base of my neck, fifteen minutes after third block began.

I should've seen it all coming.

I pull the sleeve of my sweat shirt down over my forearm, where a faint, purple bruise encircled it, shaped by strong, slender fingers. He is learning how to control himself, but he hasn't mastered this act just yet.

Nearly two dozen pairs of eyes shift in my direction as I enter the room. The teacher goes on with his lecture, accustomed to people arriving late to his class. I spot an empty seat on the final row, another window seat. I sit there, taking out a notebook and preparing to take notes.

Unfortunately, Sakura was in this class, also.

She shot me dagger-like glares that only I could see, since everyone had shifted their attention to the front of the room. Thank God that there were three or so desks between us, or I think I would've just turned around, right then and there. Either that, or snap at the girl.

I have no idea why she glares. Does she see me as a threat? Does she honestly think that there'd be something between Sasuke and I? Does she actually think I have a chance?

Within the next hour, I get my answer.

It is the end of class. The bell rings, and I stand, eager to press on through the day. Only one other class, then I could go home.

"Hey." Someone is tapping my shoulder. I turn. Green eyes and a pale, rosy complexion. The beautiful Sakura Haruno. The girl who's been gracing me with her unpleasant glares for the past week.

She smiled at me now, as if I didn't notice the hostility she bore earlier.

"What class do you have next?" She asks.

"English." I say, staring at the girl with slight curiosity.

She laughs. "We do have the same fourth hour, huh? Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not really." She smiles, and walks alongside me, towards my next class.

This is a surreal feeling, walking alongside this girl. She is incredibly popular. People are smiling at her and waving. Saying hello to her. Trying to catch her attention. Everyone likes her. Everyone wants be a part of the unstoppable force that is Sakura Haruno. Even I at one point, took her to be a lovable character. A smart, witty, beautiful queen. She laughs like God. Her mind's like a diamond. (1) Everyone loves her. It's hard to dislike her.

Though now, she's making it incredibly possible.

"So you're a friend of Sasuke's?" She asks me with an amicable tone to her voice. A friendly voice, like she's trying to get me to trust her.

"I guess you could say that…" I say. She nods, taking in the information with a short "oh".

"He drove you to go get some lunch, huh?" she laughs. "It's not often that he does that for people, not even his own friends."

"He was just returning a favor." I said. It was technically true. "I helped him out with something for English." I lie. It felt strange saying that. Unnatural.

"Oh. I never knew that he was having trouble with English. I didn't even know that he actually cared." She laughs. She might be smiling, but I know for sure that she's doubting me, calling me a liar and seeing through the tale.

The distance between us and the classroom is closing.

She stares at me. At my face. Sizing me up. There is silence between us, a long, awkward silence, causing me to shrink a little. I fold my arms, and avert my eyes nervously. I decide that I don't like this girl, and that I want to stay away from her.

She finally speaks, breaking the quiet. "Well, I'll see you around, Xira." She says, ignoring the awkward tension. She waves and smiles before walking over to her desk, where her friends waited. I cross the room and reach my own seat.

I grab a notebook and begin to write. Small, unimportant stories and thoughts.

She was judging me back there, I knew it. I could feel it. She was sizing me up, seeing if I will amount to be a true threat to her chances with Sasuke. Because we all knew that Sasuke would be hers in the end. She makes that very clear on a day to day basis.

Was is even necessary? Couldn't she see her answer in the way I stand? The way I hold my head down as to avoid eye contact. The way I am too afraid to speak to people.

A movement before me snaps me out of my trance. Sasuke slides into his chair, pulling his own notebook out. His back is to me. He doesn't greet me in anyway. He just sits, there, staring out of the window until the lecture starts like he always does.

I then realize that this is how it would be from now on. This is merely an agreement to him. Survival. Symbiosis. Nothing more.

I'm fine with that. As long as his psycho admirers stay far away from me, I'm fine with it. I don't think I could handle being anything more than an acquaintance. Yes. He isn't the asshole I always took him to be. I could even call him sweet, since he's taken such great care of me whenever he takes blood from my veins.

My fingers subconsciously feel the wound. Numb. No pain.

* * *

This week continues to grow more and more… Interesting by the minute.

It's a Friday evening and I'm sitting in the back of a cramped car. Karin sits in the passenger's seat. Suigetsu sits in the driver's. To my right is the giant that is Juugo, sitting awkwardly in a sideways position, his knees nearly reaching my own, since there isn't much room in the back seats.

The music blares loudly around me. Suigetsu and Karin are singly obnoxiously loud in the front, joking with each other. Juugo is laughing at them, an amused smile on his face.

We were heading to the movies. Some horror flick came out today, and we were going to watch it. I was reluctant to agree at first, but Karin begged me into it. She told me that it wouldn't be the same without me. But I knew what she meant. She realized that she has a thing for Suigetsu, and this would be a date of some sort. But she didn't want it to seem obvious, so she wanted extra friends along. This meant that Juugo and I had to come along, so it wouldn't be awkward.

But it _is _awkward. For me at least. Juugo isn't paying any attention to my discomfort. He's just joking around, giving that same, amused smirk.

He suddenly leans over, talking low enough for only me to hear, but loud enough to carry over the high volume of the music.

"Out of your element, huh?" He asks with a smile. I force a small smile upon my face. "Yeah. I'm not… Accustomed to not being able to hear my own thoughts. I like the quiet."

He laughs. "I know you do. You've always been a quiet girl." He says.

"I hate this song." I laugh as a new track begins. It was yet another obnoxious dance type song. "I do, too. I can't stand the crap that they listen to." He says.

"But their enjoying it, though. Isn't that what matters?"

He then leans in closer, in a low whisper and says, "I think they're enjoying each other rather than the song."

I blush slightly, yet nod. "Yeah. They've liked each other for some time now." I laugh. "They tried to fool us by bickering all the time, but we've noticed." He nods with a smile. It's breathtaking.

* * *

This movie is horribly bad. But that's okay. I don't mind. It's fun to listen to Karin and Suigetsu make jokes about it. They were actually more entertaining than the movie.

My bladder feels as if it'll burst, so I excuse myself, telling them that I'm heading to the bathroom. They continue to laugh, bothering the few movie goers sitting in the small theatre. At this rate, we'd be kicked out before finishing the flick.

I head down to the bathroom, and in a matter of minutes, I'm out again.

Oddly, Juugo is waiting by the door, a full bucket of popcorn in his hands.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" He asks. I give him a bemused look, yet I follow him to the bench that lined the wall beside the door to the theatre.

He smells nice. Not wearing cologne, though. He has this strangely nice, woodsy scent about him. He smells like the trees of the woods behind my Nanna's house. Like the dense forest that I would play in as a little girl.

"The whole school is talking about you." He says. He offers me some popcorn. I decline. He shrugs and keeps talking. "I've heard that you've been hanging out with Sasuke." He says. "Some are even going as far to say that you two are having sex."

I sigh, immediately disgruntled by the sudden news. People can be so stupid at times.

"I'm not one to believe in rumors." He says, facing me. "I know that the second isn't true. But what about the first? You know, there isn't smoke without a fire." He says.

"I guess you can say that." I admit. "But it's not like we're friends or anything." I curse myself for not being more discreet about all this. We should've kept it all a secret. Shouldn't have even let them see us together.

"Then what are you?"

I fumble for an answer. "Acquaintances?" I shrug.

He laughs a little in a disbelieving manner, staring ahead, instead of looking in my eyes. "Acquaintances, huh?"

He faces me once more. I gasp as he places a single finger on the bite wound from the other day, pressing into the numb flesh, making it tingle. I flinch a little, and tense under the feeling.

"Acquaintances don't suck the life out of each other."

I stare, too dumbfounded to speak.

My thoughts begin to go a mile a minute. I lose my ability to think clearly, and internally, I panic.

He laughs. "Don't be so surprised that I know." He says. "I've known about _him _for some time now. The day he changed, I began to smell his hideous stench."

I continue to stare, not knowing what to say.

"But what truly surprises me, is that I can now smell his stench on you… You've become mixed up with all this." He finally lowers his hand, continuing to eat his popcorn in a nonchalant manner.

"Why? Why are you giving him your blood, Xira?" He asks. "Do you have a crush on him like the rest of his crazed fanclub?" I stand abruptly, shocked by his overwhelming knowledge about this. I begin to back away from the boy, silent from complete fear. This is supposed to be a secret. Why does he know this? He shouldn't!

"How do you know this?" I ask him. He stands, leaving the bucket on the bench. "I'm doing my job. I need to know everything about matters like these." He nears me, stopping just when he is finally towering over me, staring me in the eyes.

I shrink under his intense gaze.

"I don't want to talk about this." I say in a tiny voice. He continues to stare at me with those frightening, fiery eyes.

"Xira, tell me now. Is he forcing you? Is he hurting you in anyway?" I stare at him, wide-eyed.

"Please don't give me those Bambi eyes, Xira." He says with an irritated tone. "I need you to tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Who said I needed help?" I merely say. He stares at me for a moment more before looking away. He seems defeated. He backs away from me.

"This isn't okay, Xira. He could kill you. You know that right?"

"Why does it matter to you? Why do you care?"

He sighs. "It's my job to protect people like you from monsters like him."

That monster vowed to protect me from an even bigger one. I don't know much about that boy, but I do know that he's no monster.

"Goodbye, Juugo."

I turn, and begin walking for the exit, wanting to get away from the boy as soon as possible. "Xira!" He calls, but I ignore him. He doesn't follow. He doesn't even spare a goodbye, or wave, like the Juugo I know. He just stares after me, watching me as I fly through the double doors that lead out to the cool night air.

* * *

"Slow down…" I'm clutching the edges of the seat of Sasuke's car, body pressed firmly into the soft, grey cushion. I can't help but glare at the boy. He's speeding down the road, a small, narrow, road out in the woods, at an impossibly, ridiculously, unnecessarily high speed of fifty, when the limit was less than half of that. And though I knew that barely any other cars came along this stretch of road, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

He slows to a more comfortable speed of forty. I finally relax, and lean on the door beside me, watching the darkened woods rush past us. It is a fine, Saturday night. And I was grateful that Sasuke agreed to pick me up from the library. I hadn't noticed that I'd been working on that project for that long. The librarian had to come remind me that the place was closing.

"That bastard has no right…" He growls. He clutches the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles are white. "Is that all he said to you?"

I nod. I told everything. I finally gave in, after contemplating for a week, and told him about the cinema trip. What Juugo said to me has been riding on my thoughts for days. I had to tell him. I had to ask Sasuke what this meant. If he would be a threat or not.

"I don't understand it, though…" I say. "How does he know? Did you tell him? I know that you two were friends and all, but not close… Right?" The history between the two boys is a mystery to me. They were friends at some point, but… I just don't truly know.

He shakes his head. "I haven't told anyone."

"So how?"

He remains silent, lips drawn together in a thin line. His brows are creased as he mulls the situation over. His skin is paled by the white moonlight.

I reach over and feel his pale cheek with the back of my hand, checking his temperature. I've recently learned things about him. Little signs that'll show his condition. That his temperature will reveal his state. If he were hungry, he skin would be cold, like a corpse. But now, his flesh is still warm, like it should be. I expected this, but I had to be sure.

"I'm fine." He says. "I fed Wednesday, remember?" My hand returns to my side. I avert my gaze. "I had to be sure." I tell him. "You'll be hungry again by tomorrow, I know. Just wait." I smile, joking around with him. I wanted to lift his mood a little. "You're like a newborn right now. Eating nearly every few hours. I have to check your temperature. You're like my baby now." He gives a grunt. I laugh at his irritation. "You are technically a newborn, right?"

He remains silent. I roll my eyes amusedly, and turn my attention back to the window.

"You… _Do _trust me, right?" He suddenly asks.

"Yeah. I actually do. You haven't seriously harmed me in anyway, right? You haven't done anything horrible so far."

I face him, eyeing his god-like face. "Yeah…" I say, finally realizing my words. "I _do _trust you."

I see the corner of his mouth lift a little. I smile a little myself.

We fall into a comfortable silence. That same comfortable silence that falls between us whenever we're together. I decide that I like this silence. A lot. But I also like talking. Talking is good, too.

"Is there anywhere that you'd like to go?" He asks. "It's only eight. And it's a Saturday night." He suggests.

"You have anywhere in mind?" I ask him. The idea sounds nice. I don't want to go home yet. I didn't want to leave this.

"…" He's silently contemplating. "Do you like video games?"

"Yeah. I do actually…" I say. I'll play anything probably.

"Wanna head to my house then?" He asks.

I nod with a smile. "Yeah. That's sounds fun."

* * *

I didn't have the slightest clue that the Uchiha residence was this huge….

From the outside, the house considerably large. A two story house, isolated in the outskirts of town. Not too far away from my own house.

The house is one of a standard rich living. Well, rich in my eyes. Grand, painted nicely, columns, a porch, a meadow as a backyard, nice flowers in the front. It is gorgeous.

Sasuke pulls up into the driveway. He sighs, eyeing another expensive-looking car in the driveway.

"What?" I ask. He nods towards it. "My brother's boyfriend." He grumbles. I mouth a silent "oh". I suddenly understood. "We can find somewhere else to go, if it's like that. I don't want to… Interrupt anything." He shakes his head, eyeing the house. "Nah. I think it's okay. They wouldn't try anything if they knew I would come home. And plus the lights are on… But then…" He shakes his head and exits the car. I follow, walking behind him as he trudges up the porch steps. He pulls out some keys and unlocks the door.

The house seems even bigger on the inside.

It's nicer than any house I've ever been to. A large, crystal chandelier in the foyer and nice wall paintings by rather famous, well-known artists. To my left is a doorway that leads into some other room that's probably a dining room of some sort. A staircase that shared the same wall lead up to the second floor of the house above. Ahead, I could see the opening to the kitchen, but I couldn't see much. And I couldn't explore much. For the room we're heading to is to our right. I'd probably become well-acquainted with the lovely abode soon enough, though.

He kicks off his shoes by the door and leaves them there on the wooden floor. I do the same. He leads me into the large living room. I'm left standing in the doorway, captivated by the sight before me.

The television… It was huge. Everything here… Is huge.

I point at the thing. It's nicely mounted into the wall between two speakers. Below it there are two shelf-like notches, one for a game station. Another for other things, like cable, DVDs, and a remote. "How big is that?" I ask him. He raises an inquisitive eyebrow, glancing at the television, then at me. "The TV?" he asks. I nod. "It's a 103 inch." My own eyebrows nearly skyrocket off of my face.

He shakes his head, smirking. "Don't be so surprised. You're looking at it like it's the biggest TV in the world."

"It's not!?"

He laughs a little.

"Want anything to drink?" He asks. "Or eat?" I shake out of my awe-stricken daze and shake my head, thanking him for the kind offer. He grabs a remote the wall, and takes a seat on the white, comfy couch facing the entertainment center.

He looks back at me from his spot. "You can come sit, you know." He says, holding out a game controller. I take the advice, and plop down beside him.

He flips the television on, and I am nearly thrown back by the intense sound that boomed from the speakers. This thing will kill me before I even start playing.

* * *

We're ten minutes into the game. We've been shooting at each other, playing matches in a sort of tournament type thing. So far, Sasuke has won four. I've won three. And right now, we are in the middle of an eighth match.

Just as I am about to deliver a killing blow on Sasuke's avatar, a loud booming voice throws me off from behind.

"'Sup, kids!"

Sasuke kills me instead. My jaw drops. All chances I had of winning are demolished.

We both simultaneously turn, facing the figure in the doorway.

It's a man. A tall, hulking man of about six feet. He's shirtless, which makes me slightly uncomfortable, since his muscles are intimidating. He has a bulky frame, with muscles that weren't overbearing, but nothing to scoff at either. His skin is pale, so pale, that it nearly seems that it's a pale blue. Strange, but it suited him and his piercing eyes and dark hair.

He grinned at us, chuckling at my defeat. "Playing games, huh?" He asks, eyeing me. "Strange. Thought that you'd be up to far more than that." He says, waggling his eyebrows. I feel my face heat at the implication. I shake my head, opening my mouth to speak, but I'm too embarrassed to truly say anything. The man laughs heartily at me once more. "Calm down. I'm just joking. Look at you, so embarrassed that you can't even speak! Too cute for your own good."

Sasuke snorts at this, ignoring his words. "Itachi's up there, right?" He asks. The man nods. "Yeah. Still working on some papers for his job. I came over to help a little bit." He stretches and yawns. "Been working for a while now."

The boy shoots him a skeptical look. "Yeah… Sure…" The man rolls his eyes and addresses me once more. "And who're you? Your host is kinda rude, so you'll have to introduce yourself." Sasuke snorts once more. That seemed to be his only response to everything. "My name is Xira. Xira Merid. I'm a classmate of his." I say. He grins. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. I'm a friend of his brother's. Co-worker, too."

I smile, finding his grin contagious. "Nice to meet you." I say. The man seems friendly, and though I've heard about him, that he was a creepy individual and was often feared by others, I find that I'm not at all intimidated at all by this man. I like him. He's cool.

He leans over the edge of the couch, between Sasuke and I. "Who's winning?" He asks. I sigh. "Well, thanks to you, I completely lost all hopes of winning the tournament. I almost had him, too." He laughs. "I'll try to be more careful next time."

He turns to Sasuke. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know, where have you been?" He asks. "Itachi has been trying to get in touch with you all day." Sasuke pulls his phone out of his pocket, and finds that it's been off all day. He turns the thing on, and sees several messages and missed calls.

"Hm. He has, huh?" He says a matter-of-factly.

Kisame stands upright, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Good luck." He tells him. "He's on his way down." With that, he leaves, heading for the kitchen.

I give Sasuke a worried glance. Before I can say a word, footsteps sound from the staircase in the hall. Slow and relaxed. Unhurried.

In a matter of seconds, another man is in the doorway. This time, it's like looking at another Sasuke. A slightly taller version, with a long ponytail that draped over his shoulder, and peculiar lines on his face that proved to be the most distinguishing feature about him.

Wrinkles? Wasn't he only twenty-five?

His stern gaze shifted from me to Sasuke. He absorbs the current situation. Silence falls over us.

I smile awkwardly, trying to smooth over the situation. "Hi…" I say, giving a small, meek wave. "I'm Xira."

His stern gaze falters. He gives a small, defeated smile. "Hello." He says. "I'm Itachi. Sasuke's brother." He glances at Sasuke. "Forgive my attitude, but my foolish brother needs to learn how to use a phone." I laugh. Sasuke groans, sinking into his seat.

"You must be a new friend of his." Itachi says. "I don't believe we've ever met." I shake my head. "Yeah. We didn't really start hanging out until a few weeks ago." I say.

"You're different." He adds with a slight smirk. I shoot a nervous smile, slipping a glance at Sasuke. "Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

His smile grows a little. "Depending on my little brother's mood, I'd say that it's actually a good thing."

Not knowing how to reply, I shoot Sasuke a curious look. He clicks his teeth, turning his attention back to the screen.

Itachi chuckles at his brother's behavior.

* * *

"Child, what are you doing?" I hear my Nanna's reprimanding voice from behind me. I shoot her a wave, and continue reading the passage of the tome before me, sitting in the center of the living room floor of her small house.

"I'm just looking something up. I needed the Book." I say, referring to the large thing that contains all the secrets of all things otherworldly.

The thing weighs at least fifteen pounds.

She sits in the recliner facing the television on the opposite wall, next to me. She looks over my shoulder. "It's for that boy, isn't it?" she asks. I nod. "Yeah. He's been complaining lately. About his skin. It's becoming easily irritated by the sun." I say.

"That Uchiha boy doesn't seem like one to complain." She says with a smirk.

"Well… Okay, I noticed that it bothered him a little. He didn't say anything about it."

Nanna laughs, but continues. "The sun isn't good for him. It won't seriously hurt him, but it'll give him a rash." She thinks for a moment, then says. "There's a flower that grows out in the woods that'll help him."

I laugh a little. Of course, the answer would be a tiny, simple flower that would miraculously have wonderful healing qualities that could only be the work of magic.

"What is it?" I ask. "Witch-hazel? Moonflowers? Aloe Vera?"

She shoots me a look and monotonously replies, "Lavender…"

"Lavender? _That_ grows in the forest?" I ask. She nods. "Yep. Go out there and pick some fresh lavender. Put it in a pouch and tell him to keep it with him. Whenever that sun burns him, tell him to sniff it. That should keep him from a rash."

I merely stare at the woman. I hadn't the slightest idea how that would work for his problem, but I trust her.

* * *

So I find myself wandering through the woods an hour later, clad in shorts and badly worn tennis shoes. I have a small basket, one that my grandmother lent me for this small expedition. I plan on picking extra flowers, for myself since the scent of lavender is my favorite.

The air is comfortable. Not stiflingly hot, nor cold. It was perfect. The sky is blue, with thin, white wisps of cloud decorating the familiar backdrop. The trees are towering high above my head, and the birds are singing their joyous song from the very top.

I find myself kneeling at the base of an oak, tall and healthy. There's a variety of plant life growing at its base, in the protection of the strong tree.

I'm picking these flowers, alone in the middle of a forest on a nice, Wednesday afternoon. All worries have escaped my mind for the day. Instead, I find myself thinking about small things that have happened over the past few days.

But somehow, my mind kept drifting back to Sasuke. Is he okay? Is he feeling well? Should I take these flowers directly to him?

I force myself to shake the thoughts from my mind and continue the flower picking. I notice an exotic-looking spider nested in the green bushels of grass, resting comfortably on its intricately woven web, which is beautifully catching the sunlight from above. I find myself captivated by its beauty.

A rustling disturbance of the bush behind me catches my attention. The spider is forgotten. I train my gaze on the small, swaying sapling behind me. I see nothing, but it's clear that something was there.

As if by instinct, I grab the basket filled with flowers, and begin to retrace my steps that'll lead me back to the trail that ended at my grandmother's back door. Broad daylight or not, this place could still manage to be creepy.

I weave through the vegetation, briskly walking towards the trail with a newly placed feeling of anxiety instilled within me. I remember the words that my grandmother sent after me before I left.

_"Don't stay out there for too long. You've seen the news lately, haven't you? There's someone dangerous in those woods, Xira. Snatching up pretty girls like you." _

But I ignored her, saying that I'd be fine. She suggested, however, that Sasuke come along with me, but he is busy at the moment. He wouldn't answer my calls for some odd reason.

There's something rustling in the bushes alongside me as I run, and I am beginning to wish I had him here with me.

"Ah!"

I feel a firm grasp around my wrist, snatching me back. The basket is hurling through the air, the fragrant flowers are sent flying towards the ground in a scented rain. I end up falling awkwardly as I'm being spun around to face a familiar face. I find myself on my knees, kneeling before a god-like figure. A familiar figure. With familiar eyes of sparkling magenta, and pale skin and a body that seemed to be chiseled from marble.

I try to wrench myself free, but the grasp is tight, like an iron shackle. I look up with frantic eyes, panic crossing my face.

"What are you doing here all alone?" He asks me in a mocking tone, lowering himself to meet my gaze. His face is a mere inch from my own, and he's staring into my terrified eyes. He has this devilish smirk on his face.

I continue to jerk, attempting to free myself from his grasp. His hand tightens.

"You're not going to answer me, huh?" He asks in a husky tone. "That's alright. You don't have to. It won't matter anyway."

I begin to panic, breathing in an erratic rhythm. Gasping for air and clawing at his fingers, but only managing to carve gashes into his and my own skin. He wouldn't budge.

He grimaces at me, his eyes holding a somewhat angry energy. In a flash, I find myself pushed onto the ground, nearly crushed by the weight of his heavy, masculine body. He rips my shorts off, also clawing at my hips, no doubt leaving gashes. He tosses the garment aside, and with his strong hand, holds me down by the neck with enough force to nearly choke me. I continue to push the man, beating his chest with my weak punches. He doesn't budge. It's like punching a brick wall.

There's something wicked in his eyes, as if he's been electrified by some demented sadism that's kindling within him. There's a grin of insanity on his face. He rubs my thigh, feeling the burning gashes that mar my skin. He brings bloodied fingers to his face, to his nose. And he inhales, taking in the scent.

"So it _was _you at that party smelling so delicious." He says. He licks the blood, and a look of intense pleasure washes over him. He's breathing heavily. His body seems to be shaking. There's something hard pressing into my midsection and as I grow more and more aware of this, I grow more and more terrified.

A scream, an ear-piercing scream, rips through my throat.

I feel a fist connect with my jaw. The pain is intense. My first time being punched ever, and it is as painful as I thought it would be. I'm tasting blood, and I'm seeing stars.

"Shut up." He growls in my ear. He's fondling my breasts, particularly fascinated with my left nipple, pinching it painfully through my shirt. He's rocking his hips, grinding into my core. His lips find my now healed wound on my neck, and he sucks at it, causing the scar to tingle a little. An unnatural feeling. Almost a burning.

I'm quiet, for fear that he'd deliver another painful blow. "Fast-learning bitch, huh?" He licks my jawline, causing me to turn my head in the other direction. I squirm a little under this barrage of foreign feelings. I'm crying, the sobs forcing themselves from my body.

Often, I've told myself that this would be how it would all end. That the best I could ever become was just a walking doll. Just meat, only good for this purpose. There were moments, my self-esteem would hit its lowest point, and I'd silently tell myself that this would be all I'd ever amount to.

But now that it's actually happening, I realize that I didn't want this.

But I couldn't do anything to stop it all from happening.

He thrusts into my clothed womanhood, making me gasp at the foreign feeling. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt good.

His hand leaves my newly exposed breasts, and snakes down between my legs and underneath my underwear. He plunges a finger into me. I grit my teeth at the sensation of his long, slender digit feeling around my wet core.

Wet? Body, why do you betray me?

"You're a virgin?" He asks me. I force a nod, refusing to look into his eyes. I hear him curse under his breath. "Fuck." He says angrily. The digit leaves me, and I wish for the sensation to come back. My body is not agreeing with me.

"We'll just have to leave the fucking clothes on, then." He says. This sparks curiosity within me. But before I could even ponder what this could mean, I feel his teeth ripping into the flesh of my neck. I grit my teeth, but bear the pain without so much as a scream, with me being used to this.

And so here I am, with this man crushing me with his body on the uncomfortable, itchy forest floor, biting into my neck and bucking his rock hard erection into my core. I know nothing about him. But I still find myself gasping and panting as well as an occasional sob. This is strange. I feel dirty. I feel used. But this isn't new at all.

He finishes, rises up to his knees, looking down at my body. Now that it's done and overwith, I realize that I have several gashes and scratches all over my body. I can feel the painful burning. My arms, thighs. Abdomen and chest. His fingers are bloody, and even more so underneath his nails.

"Fucking beautiful…" He breaths, looking at me with that insane look. He wipes blood from the corner of his mouth. "Now I see what all the fucking excitement is about. You're like a fucking cocktail of aphrodisiacs, ecstasy, alcohol, and everything else that can make a motherfucker as high as a kite."

He stands, allowing me to bolt up, and scramble for my basket, struggling to gather up the flowers as quickly as possible.

I find it funny in this situation that my first instinct was to retrieve the flowers, rather than get the hell out of there.

Hidan watches me leisurely from a tree, leaning against its bark with a smug grin on his face. He just stares at me, without speaking a word. He's letting me go? Isn't he afraid that I'll tell? That I'll turn him in?

But then I notice the fangs and the way he just so hungrily drunk my blood. He is one, too. One of those…

"You know what'll happen if you _do _tell, right?" He asks. I freeze, wondering if he'd read my mind just now.

He darkly chuckles at my terrified stupor. He approaches me, and I make an effort to turn and run. But I am slow, and he is incredibly fast. He snatches me back, wrapping one of his arms around my neck. He whispers to me. "No one will hear you scream. No one will know where you went. You'll be locked away, 'cause I couldn't waste such a delicious treasure. No, I could never do that. You'd be locked away in my basement. And you'd be all mine." He chuckles once more. I begin to cry again, wanting this nightmare to be over. "Eventually," He says, his hand snaking down and harshly grasping my lady parts. I sob. "This'll be mine. You're gonna give me this sooner or later. Sooner, if you know what's good for you."

I break free from his hold, and now, I'm darting through the woods, uneasily glancing behind me, not caring about my lack of pants.

He did rip those away, didn't he?

* * *

I'm walking down a dirt road that branched from some well-traveled street. Eventually, I'd find the road, and I'd head towards my Nanna's house. This is the only way I'll reach it.

I hear the engine of a car approaching. And I don't even bother to turn back. My energy is spent. Both physical and emotional.

The vehicle slows to a stop beside me, and the door swings open. It's Sasuke.

And boy did he look pissed…

"Get in." He says, his voice low and angry. I obey, and slide into the passenger's seat. I shut the door, and we speed off down the road.

There's a tense silence between us. He's staring ahead with furrowed brows and white knuckles as he clutches the steering wheel tightly.

"Who did this?" He says, his voice low and calm. He glances at me, eyeing the gashes on my legs and arms. "Your brother?"

I shake my head.

"Who, then?"

I shake my head. I couldn't tell him, could I?

"It'll be easier if you tell me. I'll still find him even if you don't. I'll hunt him down." His gaze zeroes in on my neck. He reaches over and grabs my chin, turning my face in order to get a better view of the bite. He growls, a frightening, animalistic sound, and releases me. He brings his fist down upon the wheel, causing the horn to sound. I jump a little.

"He didn't hurt you any other way, did he?" He says, shooting a glance at my lower regions.

"No. He didn't go that far."

"How far did he go?" He asks.

"Far enough that I don't want to talk about it." I reply.

He angrily clicks his tongue.

"Tell me."

"I can't!" I finally snap. "He said… He told me not to. Or he'll lock me up. In his basement." My hand cups my neck.

"Xira. I won't let that happen."

I sigh. I take a moment to contemplate this. I find that I trust Sasuke. And decide to tell him. "His name is Hidan."

The car skids to a halt.

He stares ahead with eyes so filled with fury that I felt as if I'd served a death sentence upon the platinum haired man.

"I'll fucking kill him."

Since when did he care so much?

There's an eerie silence hanging in the air, and I feel the need to break it. "Sasuke?" I ask, my voice small.

He turns angry eyes upon me.

"Can you take me to my grandmother's? I feel…"

He snaps out of the daze and nods. "Yeah. I understand." And we travel in silence.

* * *

"So apparently, there's this rule." I start. The same dusty, ancient information tome sits in my lap. It's Friday, and we're sitting at the abandoned picnic table at the park. It's so close to the place's edge that no one comes here often.

Sasuke sits across from me, head buried in his arms as he rests upon the table's surface.

"Hn?" He asks. I interpret that as a "what is it?" type question.

"Well, it says here that vampires cannot take one's virginity unless they agree to give it." I say. "That's why Hidan didn't go that far." It felt weird saying the man's name. We haven't spoken much about that happening over the past few days.

He looks at me with inquisitive eyes.

"There are actually a whole list of things that vampires can or can't do. This book says it all. You know that myth that they can't come into a house uninvited?"

"It's false… I already know that." I shoot him a curious glance.

"Yeah… It is. But one thing that isn't false is the garlic." I shoot him a stern look. "Stay away from it."

"Will it kill me?" He asks.

"Nah. It's like the sunlight. You'll just get a small rash. It's like a food allergy or something."

He snorts at the thought.

"You have been using those flowers, right?" He grimaces.

"Right?" I ask again.

"Yeah. I have. But they make me smell like a girl." He mumbles into his arms.

"You… _Do _know that you don't have to rub them on your skin, right?" I say to him. "You only have to smell them."

He raises his head again. "Really?"

I laugh, trying to restrain the snorts that escaped. He shakes his head with a groan, and lowers it back into his arms.

After I calm down, wiping a few tears from my eyes, I get serious. I ask the boy a question.

"What does my blood taste like to you?" I ask. "You always have this look on your face after you finish feeding."

He finally sits up, and meets my eyes. He rests a cheek on his open palm, and answers in a nonchalant manner, as if he is totally comfortable talking about this.

"It's like…" He says, trying to find the right words. "It's like euphoria. It's like a drug that's actually good for you." I laugh at the thought. I am a drug.

He turns his gaze up towards the sky, shielding his eyes from the beaming sunlight. His eyes squint, and he makes a grimace. I look at him, worried. "You wanna move to the shade? Or go somewhere else?" I ask him out of concern. He shakes his head. "I'm fine." He says, turning his gaze towards me.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" He asks me. I raise an eyebrow. "We're not hanging out now?"

"You know what I mean."

I smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"There's that one movie that's coming out. That horror movie that you were talking about. Wanna go see that?" He asks. I nod with a smile. "Yeah! I've been wanting to go see that with someone, but all of my friends are busy. Yeah, I'll go with you!" I pause a moment, eyeing the clothes I wore. "But I'll have to go home and change."

I stand, closing the huge book. I grab the keys to my car. "Wearing a sweatshirt to the movies is unacceptable. So I'll see you then."

* * *

"What are you getting all prettied up for? Going somewhere?"

My brother leans on the wall of the hallway, facing the bathroom door. He watches as I curl my hair. As I apply eyeliner and blush to my face. He has a small, sad smile on his face, but I refuse to ask about it.

"I'm going to the movies with a friend." I say. He crosses his arms. "Is this friend that same guy? That Sasuke boy?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah. We're gonna go see that new scary movie. You know, the exorcism one?" I smile at him, trying to lift his mood a little. I didn't know what had him so down. What made him so upset?

"Yeah. I know. You've been talking about it for a while. I have no idea why you get so excited about those things."

"I don't know either, but I like them." I laugh.

He takes a moment, still glancing over me. He approaches the door, leaning against its frame.

"You know, Xira?..." He starts. "You've gotten so beautiful over the years. You look just like Momma…" I shoot him a questioning look. I then look at my reflection.

I did look like her, huh? Like the pictures that lined the walls of our house. Even more than ever now, since my hair was slightly curled, and wavy. I had her lips and cheeks. And her eyes. And her body, most of all. Her curves. This is the one thing that I looked forward to when it came to looks, finally moving up to the estimated double D-cup that she had. I am not certain that I'd really have this size, but I would be close.

Yudaj approaches me, cupping my face in his hands. He presses his lips against my own, allowing his tongue to dive inside.

For a moment, I think that I feel something. Something along the lines of longing. Sadness. Guilt. I don't know where the feelings came from, but they're intense. These aren't my feelings. Not at all. Maybe a little of the sadness. And a little of the guilt. But the longing isn't mine.

I begin to hear something. It's Yudaj's voice, yet the possibility is impossible, since he's incapable of speaking at the moment. But it's his loud and clear.

I feel myself blush. The things he says. There not even fit to repeat.

These are his thoughts… Not his words. I want to pull away. I didn't want to hear these horrid things. These lewd thoughts escaping the safety of his mind. But he held me close. And I couldn't break free from him, for fear that he would become suspicious of my strange behavior.

So I listen. He's thinking about me, and how "sweet" I taste. He's thinking about how big my breasts have gotten, and how he would like squeeze them. He wonders if it would be a good move to ask me to take care of his hardening erection in his pants before I leave, but decides against it. He doubts his ability to control himself for much longer. He wants me. He wants to bury himself within me and make me scream. To strip me of the last thing that made me pure. He wants to dirty me, so that I would descend to the bottom with him. I have no idea what the last part means.

No, I do know. It means that it's time for me to get the hell out of here…

He pulls away, breathing heavily. He gazes at me, holding me in place by my shoulders.

"I have to go, Yudaj. The movie starts at eight." And it is seven forty-five. I'm running late.

A car horn sounds from outside. Sasuke's here to pick me up.

"I'll see you later." He says, releasing me. He tries to regain his composure, combing his fingers through his long hair. "Be home by midnight, okay?" I nod, heading down the stairs. I grab my things from the living room table, keys wallet and phone. And I'm through the door in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Okay, I had _no _idea that this town had a drive in." I laugh, sitting in the passenger's seat of Sasuke's car. I let my seat back into a comfortable, almost lying position. The opening credits were rolling on the rather large movie screen located before the entire parking lot. And to my surprise, there were many cars parked alongside us. The drive in was actually quite popular around here. A trend that never truly died.

"Yeah. It's always been popular. People like to hook up here. Oh yeah, that's another thing. Whatever you do, _don't _use the bathrooms here." He jokes. I let out a laugh.

I glance though the window, looking at my surroundings.

People are buzzing about, going back and forth from their cars to the concessions stand. Families, friends, lovers. People I've never seen before, and people from school.

My gaze meets with green eyes. Sakura.

She isn't close to the car. Not at all. But somehow, our gazes met. She sat atop the hood of a car, someone's sleek, yellow sportscar. Her legs are crossed, her thighs extremely visible, thanks to the miniskirt she wore. She stared at me condescendingly, head high, eyes narrowed with an unpleasant expression.

A group of guys approached her, and Ino, who sat beside her. I see Naruto, the most charming and bright out of all of Sasuke's friends, sit on her other side, handing her a drink.

I sigh as the two kiss sensually. She gives me that same condescending glare as she does so, totally ignoring the blonde in her arms. She's sending me a message, but I don't know what. I just want her to mind her own fucking business.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sasuke says beside me with a grimace. I shrug. "From the looks of it, being a whore."

He shoots me a look. "She may be, but she's still a good friend of mine."

Silence passes between us.

"So, how have things been at home?" He asks. "Nothing crazy, I hope."

I sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you, but that's what exactly happened. Just before you came to pick me up." I touch my lips.

Sasuke leans on the steering wheel, telling me to go on. "He kissed me, and... This time, there was something off about it."

I couldn't stop myself fast enough. I had forgot that I'd lied to Sasuke about that earlier, telling him that my brother didn't do those things with me anymore. He jumps up, staring at me with a surprised expression.

"You said that those things didn't happen anymore, Xira." He says, eyebrows furrowed. Is he angry with me for lying?

"I did… But I… I didn't want you to worry. I didn't need you to know." He snorts, leaning back in his seat.

"I thought we were supposed to trust each other." He says lowly.

A tense moment passes.

"I'm sorry…" I say. "I just didn't want you to know. I just feel so ashamed of myself. I don't want you to think any less of me."

He remains silent.

I begin to anxiously rub the gashes on my arm. It took all of my will to not claw away at them. And the whole time, I'm thinking about how low and disgusting I am, and how I should've told him.

"I'm sorry." I say again, for lack of better words.

"Stop apologizing." He merely replies. "Just tell me what made you so ashamed to tell. Make me understand." He says, looking at me with those onyx eyes.

"It's just…" I start. "I don't stop him… Ever. I don't fight him. I just let him do whatever." I say. "He uses me to pleasure himself, and I never stop him from doing so. I just…" A deep sigh escapes my lips. "I like it when I see my brother happy. Even though it makes me feel disgusting and filthy afterwards." I turn towards him. "Is that sick?"

And he says the thing that I would have never imagined.

"No. It isn't. I used to feel the same way about my brother…"

"Huh?" I turn to him.

"Yeah…" He starts. "I was once in your very position. Willing to do anything to make my brother happy. Even dirty, disgusting things. Those things don't happen anymore. But there are times…" His voice trails off.

"I understand now…" He says. "Why you didn't want to say that. It's unnatural to feel this way, I know. Just know that I don't think any less of you." He says. "So… What was so off about the kiss?" He asks.

I'd forgotten that the very kiss was the topic of conversation here.

"Yeah… That. I think… I think I heard his thoughts. When we kissed… I heard those dirty, nasty things going through his head." His brows furrow once more. "Yeah. I know. Sounds impossible. But they were his thoughts, I know. And he didn't seem aware of the fact that I heard them. It was… Disturbing."

Sasuke leaned further into his seat, closing his eyes and letting the information digest.

"We should ask your grandmother about it. She's the only one who could truly know the truth behind that." He says.

"What are you implying?"

He shrugs. "Hell, I don't know. Some weird witchy shit that's going on in your body? I don't know…"

I laugh. Yeah, blame it on that.

* * *

We're in the middle of the flick. Sasuke shifts in his seat, opening the door beside him.

"Imma go get some popcorn, okay?" He says. I nod, continuing to watch the film as he shuts the door beside him.

Not even a minute later a knock sounds at my window.

I see that it's Sakura, leaning down to be at eye level with me. She's smiling as the window is rolled down.

"Hey!" She says. "I see you're on a date, huh?"

I shake my head. "No. It's not a date. We're just seeing a movie." I force a smile. "Just chilling out you know?"

And it's like she undergoes a transformation.

She narrows her eyes. The smile fades, and now she's shooting me a malice-filled expression.

"Who are you trying to kid?" She says, her voice like venom.

"Wha-?"

"I know damn well that you're just trying to latch on to him. You're just like the other leeches that say that they love him." She says, the anger apparent in her voice. "What are you doing to him? Why does he keep you around?" She asks. "Are you two fucking?" I shake my head, eyes wide. Bewildered.

"Yes you are!" She says. "You don't know him. You'll never know him. I know everything about him, and I know that Sasuke would never love a girl like you. You're too weak. Too shy and too quiet." The words cut me deeply, but I don't let her see that.

"So you think that he'd love you? If he did, don't you think you would know that by now?" I say to her, hoping that she'd back off.

"He may not. But that's not the point."

"What is the point, then? I don't see one here. This is all pretty pointless to me."

She glowers at me, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Listen, bitch. You're going to be the one to regret this. He's going to rip your heart out and crush it. You're gonna regret this." She does this hand gesture, motioning to the entire car, as if saying that I'd regret ever coming out with the boy.

"Is that all?" I ask, wanting to her to return to wherever she came from. She stands, still shooting me that ugly look. She turns and walks back to that same yellow car, which was only about four parking spots away from me.

"You handled that well." Sasuke slid into the seat, a bucket of popcorn in one hand, a drink in the other.

"You heard that?" I ask him, reaching and grabbing a handful of the stuff. I roll the window beside me up, to give us privacy.

"I didn't hear what she was saying, but I saw how pissed she was. And I saw how you continued to not care. That pisses her off. A lot." He smirks at me a little. "It was like you were ignoring what she was saying and Sakura hates being ignored."

I smile a little.

"So, what did she say to you?"

I tell him about the hostile conversation, highlighting the fact that I had no intention of being like those whorish fangirls of his.

"Yeah." He says. "You're different."

We grow quiet, and begin to watch the movie.

* * *

Some point, during the movie, between the conversation with Sakura, and climax of the film, Sasuke somehow managed to place a hand on my knee. My bare knee. I was so busy with watching the movie, that I never noticed right away. It wasn't until I was shielding my eyes from a gory scene that I noticed, looking down instead of at the screen.

I blush at the sight, but say nothing. How could I, when such a feeling is actually proving to be… Comfortable. I merely glance at him, and see that he's just watching the movie, leaned back in his seat like me.

He begins to trace circles using his thumb. The sensation tickles me, and I jolt a little. I use a finger to press down on the hand.

"That tickles." I say with a laugh. He continues to do so with a smirk, ignoring my giggle. His fingers travel to the inside of my thigh.

My smile fades.

I watch him as his hand inches ever closer to my most intimate place. Should I stop him? I don't know. I merely watch the hand in silence, anticipating his next move. Should I curse the fact that I wore a skirt? Or should I be glad?

And that's when it happens. His finger comes in contact with my sensitive, clothed flesh. I gasp, familiar with the feeling. He prods and feels, causing my body to tingle with pleasure.

But when he pushes the cloth of my underwear aside, my hands grasp his wrist, as if by instinct. I look at him with bewildered eyes.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He simply asks. I take a moment to answer. "I… No. I'm not." I answer. "I just feel like… You're making me contradict what I _just _said."

He furrows his brows in confusion.

"I said that I had no intention of being like your fangirls, yet here I am, spreading my legs for you like some whore."

He remains silent.

"I don't want her to be right. I don't want to ruin this friendship with _that._"

"_This _won't ruin a friendship." He says. "It's how you react to it. And she won't be right. You are extremely different from those other girls."

I contemplate the situation for a moment. I begin to slowly release his hand, allowing him to continue. "Just try to be inconspicuous about it. We can't do much here." And with that, a long, slender digit slides between my folds. I gasp, pressing my head back into the seat.

When did I get so wet?

The sensation is amazing, pleasuring me in a way I've never experienced. I guess things are different when it's someone you actually want to touch you.

His finger feels nice inside of me. It curls slightly as it plunges in, increasing the pleasure. Soon, he's adding a second, and I'm panting and moaning slightly. Can I not control myself? Even when it's something as small as being simply fingered?

I rock my hips slightly, wanting to feel more. I feel something tighten down below. I'm close. I'm a whimpering, panting mess and I love what this boy is doing to me.

I reach the total bliss of orgasm, my body quivering and convulsing uncontrollably. I bite a knuckle, to quiet myself. He's smirking at me, and my half-dazed state.

He pulls his fingers away, and to my surprise, he licks them, shooting me a sultry gaze. I blush again at the sight.

My eyes travel downward, to his manhood. I see a bulge. His jeans restricts his erection, but I can tell that the boy is extremely aroused.

"You… Do you want me to…?" I ask, not quite able to form the words. He unzips his jeans, fumbling with his clothes. Eventually, his erection springs up, standing at attention. He's big… Bigger than I'd imagined.

I'm disgusting. I actually imagined this…

"There's some lotion over there." He nods towards the glove compartment. I open it, and grab the stuff, squirting it into my hands. And I'm soon pumping the rock hard thing, occasionally using a thumb to feel the tip. He throws his head back with a groan.

He is beautiful. Lips drawn together in a thin line. Eyes closed and brows drawn together. He is so handsome, bathed in the light of the movie screen before us, the light casting handsome shadows. I admire his profile, his nose, his lips, his chin, his neck. He seems so god-like in this light.

He bucks into my hold, and his seed explodes onto my hand. I bring the stuff to my mouth, and mimic his actions of earlier, licking every last bit of the stuff, it being salty on my tongue.

He watches me, skin slightly flushed. I turn my attention to the movie screen. The credits are rolling. The movie ended.

"We should get going now." I say. He's still looking at me with that dazed expression and flushed face. "You _can _drive me home, right? Or are we gonna have to switch?" I laugh. But he's still staring at me, taking in my own heated cheeks.

The boy cups my chin and brings me closer, meeting my own lips with his own. The kiss is passionate, our tongues intertwining with one another. I'm blushing, and I feel somewhat happy. Overjoyed. This is my first "real" kiss. My first technical date.

I feel loss when he pulls away, but a faint joy. There's more silence between us as we clean ourselves up. Despite of this, though, I feel content with all this, and I can feel that he is, too. It's like this silent acceptance of each other. We didn't have to say anything. The way our hands latched together before driving off said it all.

* * *

**(1) Lyrics from my favorite song, "Carmen" by Lana Del Rey. **

**And there it is, chapter three! The romance begins! The drama truly starts! And the horror element is being set into place. **

**Well, I don't know about the last part. Maybe a little gore, but not a whole lot of horror. (****Who the hell am I kidding?)**

**Karma's gonna get Hidan, sooner or later. It's gonna get him and get him _good_. Karin and Karui will begin to notice this _friendship _thing between the two lovers, and everyone will notice how Xira is changing. And changing fast. And Juugo will try his damned hardest to stop it.**

**All in the next chapter. ^u^ Goodbye. And thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. And try to give me tips? Maybe? I don't know. **


	4. Chapter 4

~Sasuke~

She has this habit. It's not necessarily bad. Just a habit. A subtle, nervous habit that she does. It's not particularly noticeable, nor is it unbearable to withstand. It's something the only a person who tends to scrutinize would notice. In other words, me.

Whenever she does this, she reminds me of that Hyuga, and what she used to be. Hinata. That mousy girl, who would twiddle her fingers and stutter. She avoided eye contact, and blushed frequently. But no more. She's gained confidence over the years. She grew up. She pushed past whatever insecurities she held. She was freed from them.

But Xira, on the other hand, is being held back.

She doesn't stutter, like Hinata. She doesn't twiddle her fingers. She doesn't blush at every spoken word. However, she _does _avoid the gazes of others, refusing to look anyone in the eyes. But that's not her habit. That's not the thing that I've always noticed about her.

She rubs the pendant of her necklace. Constantly. It doesn't matter what necklace she'd be wearing, she would run her fingers over it. All the time. And whenever one was absent, she would nervously rub her collarbone, feeling for the nonexistent jewelry.

At first, I thought that this was some kind of witchy sorcery. Like she'd be drawing power from it or something insane like that. I felt silly for thinking so. Especially when I asked the girl and got my answer. I felt like an idiot that day.

But now, I know that she only does this when she's nervous, or deep in thought. Right now, I believe that it's both.

"You don't have to, if you don't feel like it." I tell her, eyeing the gashes implanted in her neck. My mouth waters a little at the sight. I couldn't help but feel somewhat hungry, feeling that familiar burning sensation in my throat.

She notices my hungered gaze before I turn away. "It's not that. It's just… We can't risk anyone finding us. Who knows what rumors may start…"

I see where she is coming from. The empty lot behind the gym isn't the best place to feed. Not much privacy.

I look over the latticed fence that closed off the school grounds, separating us from the wilderness that is the forest. It is dense with foliage and life. One couldn't see too far into the trees. There are simply too many.

She follows my stare. "I guess… We could go to the forest. People don't go there often." She says, twirling the green, jade-like crystal between her thumbs. I start towards the gate, heading for the forest. And in a matter of minutes, I'm helping her over the gate, and following behind.

The smell of her blood captivated me from day one. The day I turned, I could faintly smell her, that sweet, indescribable scent. Words cannot capture the overall fragrance of human blood. But compared to them, hers is complete nirvana. Bliss.

I never thought that such a girl could be capable of such a scent.

She's a shy girl. Meek. Quiet. Unsure of herself and her capabilities. It's a shame. She's beautiful. She has a gorgeous face and beautiful hair that always smelled of lavender. She's a petite, curvy girl, whose body is enough to distract. But her lack of charisma cancels this all out. She could be battling with Sakura on the popularity ladder, if only she had the charm.

I'm wrong. She does have charm. She just doesn't let everyone see it. The only side of her that they see is the awkward, shy, meek girl, who avoids others with all cost, and has the eyes of a scared puppy.

It's strange how she never gives me that look. She never gives me that doe-eyed look. She's never feared me. Never looked at me with terror when she should. I could kill her. If I were to slip up once, and lose control. I could kill her.

But even now, she's looking at me, expectantly, as if saying "what now?"

I near her, and she braces herself, shutting her eyes closed. Waiting for the bite.

And so I bite her, sinking my fangs into her flesh. She stiffens, but remains calm and still. This may be a routine, but I'm sure that it's something she'll never be used to.

Afterwards, she seems dizzy. Somewhat dazed. Like usual. She slowly opens her bag and pulls out a bandage. Like usual. She tends to her wound, nonchalantly. Routinely. Like usual. She then shoots me a glance upon hearing the bell that signals the end of lunch. She tells me that she's heading to class and leaves, shooting me a wave and a reassuring smile. Like usual.

I'm amazed by the way she handles this new, outlandish way of life. How does she do it? How is she keep herself together? No parents. An insane, incestuous brother. A wiccan grandmother and a linage of witchcraft and voodoo. She doesn't give off the vibe of someone who's suffering. She's like Naruto, who keeps all his frustrations locked away, masking it all with a sunny smile.

She's shy, meek. She bears all the traits of someone who is feeble. A weakling. But in truth, she stronger than I could've guessed. She puzzles me.

There's a word to describe her. Something we learned in middle school. Seventh grade in English.

Enigma.

* * *

~Xira~

There's this awkward sensation in my fingers. They're restless. I feel as if I should move them. I should write, or snap them. I try to do so, but the odd, tingling sensation remains. Like electricity surging through my digits. Occasionally, I would feel the same feeling throughout my entire hand. It's startling.

I focus on running my laps around the track. Gym again. I'm alone today. Sasuke remained home for some odd reason. I decide that I'll ask him about it later.

It's groggy today. Humid and moist. It's been raining on and off all week. But somehow, we're still outside, running. The grass that borders the track is relatively muddy, and dirty puddles riddle the ground.

And I feel myself begin to tire and slow.

My pace slackens and people begin to pass me by. Not that I care much. This class doesn't mean much to me. So they pass, slowly pushing me to the path's edge.

The track has always been, and always will be a dangerous terrain, capable of nearly killing a person if one steps the wrong way. Yet our fundraising dollars go to idiotic things like automatic hand sanitizer dispensers and electronic signs, instead of useful things, like textbooks and things of the like.

Cracks, bumps and mounds litter the asphalt, like tiny earthquakes have been destroying it. It would be quite easy to trip over these obstacles, and fall onto the ground.

As I prove.

As the coach blows the final whistle to go inside, with the grace of a dozen, stumbling mallards, I trip over a bump in the road. Or a rock. I didn't have enough time to see.

I find myself falling to my right, into the muddied ground beside the track. Into a rather large puddle. I'm drenched in muddy water, wet and soon, freezing due to the wind seemingly howling in my face. I hear people exclaim. I hear some snicker. I hear some ask if I am alright. Someone calls for the coach.

I feel like I want to cry. My face heats from embarrassment. My stomach twists.

Someone offers a hand to help me out of the freezing puddle. Tanned. Strong. Naruto. I take it, giving my thanks through chattering teeth.

People are passing me by, but a few stay, and offer to help. Naruto, always the kind soul, walks me across the field, along with a couple other girls. Being kind. Or just trying to look kind. I doubt that they actually care about me. I don't know. I didn't care. I didn't like all the attention.

"I'm fine." I say. My voice mousy. Quiet. Naruto stops. "Are you sure?" He asks. "You fell pretty hard back there. Is your ankle fine?" I nod. "I'm fine. I didn't fall on my head. So I think I can find my way to the showers. He laughs at my sarcasm. His grin is warm. His laughter is contagious. I find myself smiling as I walk ahead.

But for some reason, I still feel someone following.

"I'll see you guys after class. I'll go with her to make sure she's all right."

Dear lord.

Sakura trots after me, slowing as she comes beside me. She shoots me a sickly sweet smile. I ignore her, keeping my eyes on the rapidly approaching gym building, where I'd shower, and be done with this filthy class.

* * *

I'm showering, letting the warm water cascade over my aching muscles and dirtied skin. I decide that I'd be going home after this. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. I'm going to hop in my car, and go home for the day. Fuck this shit. Fuck school. And fuck the pink haired bitch loitering in the locker rooms, pretending to be concerned with my well-being.

I'm so tired of always embarrassing myself. Will I always be in these situations? Even after high school? Will I still be bumping into people while working in an office? (assuming that I actually get that far. And that I'll actually get a job in an office.) Will I trip over stairs and spill things on people's work?

I turn the water off. I'm grateful that no one really came into the showers. Even though there were doors to provide privacy, I honestly didn't like the thought of someone showering in the room beside me.

I ignore the soreness of my breasts and thighs. There were bruises on my skin, most particularly in those areas. I haven't the slightest clue where they were from. I don't know where I got them. And the fact they were there frightened me. I woke up one morning, and they were there.

I don't even want to think of the possibilities.

I turn towards the door, reaching for my towel that I suspected to be slung over it.

But it isn't there. My clothes aren't there. My underwear. Even my dirtied gym clothes. Everything is gone. I have nothing.

I stare at the door in dumb shock.

* * *

No one uses the showers anymore. Not the ones for the girls, that is. Girls don't really use them like they used to. Maybe it's the overall insecurity about one's own body. Maybe gym isn't difficult enough to leave one in need of a shower. Either way, it left me completely and utterly alone, without a phone, waiting for someone to happen across me and my situation. After all, I'm sitting here, alone, naked on the cold, tiled floor of the shower. My skin is dry, but my hair is still damp.

I hate to admit it, but I cried a little while sitting here. I've been here for a couple of hours, drifting in and out of sleep. I've tried calling out for help, but no one ever came. I am alone. It is the lunch hour, and I'm alone.

More hours pass by, and I'm still alone. Why has no one come for me? Is it true that no one has bothered to look for me? No one has bothered to come check on me? No one has stopped and said, "I wonder where Xira is?"

I'm hurt.

I hear the final bell ring and more minutes pass by. I'm despairing, and I begin to fear that I might have to leave the showers in my birthday suit. This is humiliating. Mortifying. Horrible. Terrible. I feel another desperate tear fall.

I'm so angry and hurt. Pissed. Frustrated. Why does this have to happen? What did _I _do? For all this time, I've been quiet. Unnoticed. Uncared for. No one gave a shit about me. No one could remember my face, despite the fact that I've been going to school with some of these people since the second grade. But the moment that I became involved with another person, "their Sasuke", I become noticed. And not in a good way.

I bang the tiled floor of the shower.

I see water droplets move, in the corner of my eye. More than they should've. Did those drops just jump?

That's when I hear soft footsteps. The door creaks open, and they become more audible.

"U-um…" I hear. It's a soft voice. A meek voice. Familiar.

"Hello!?" I call from my pathetic position. The footsteps near me. "X-xira?" She asks. I can tell now that the soft voice is none other than Hinata Hyuga's. She steps in front of my stall. I can see her brown, dressy shoes, and her long, dark stockings. She always dressed in uniform-like attire, though we were free to dress however here.

I see her sling a towel over the door. Then she kneels, without looking of course, and slides a pile of neatly folded clothes underneath the door. I take them swiftly, sliding into all of the clothes in no time. I take the towel, and begin drying my still damp hair, stepping out into the open.

The girl is waiting for me, twiddling her index fingers and smiling softly. She is truly one of the kindest people I know.

I approach her, failing to restrain myself, and hug, wrapping my arms around her. She stiffens, but relaxes soon, hugging me back. I realize that the girl is only a little taller than I. Only a couple of inches.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I say, pulling out of the hug. "You saved my life." I laugh, the despair melting away.

"I'm s-sorry you had to go through that. I'm so sorry." She says, a genuine apology in her eyes. "I apologize for Sakura's behavior. She can g-get… Jealous sometimes."

It was then when I finally realize the person who put me in this predicament. I was so busy feeling sorry for myself that I forgot to think about how this all happened.

My anger flares.

We begin to exit the room, heading outside. "This is too far…" I say, seething. Hinata has this appalled look on her face, apparently surprised by my mood swing. "I've barely spoken to the bitch yet she does _this _over a _boy. _Who doesn't even like her back?" I say, letting the bottled-in and forgotten anger seep. "I mean, _who does that_? Who in the _fuck _is that unhappy over a boy that they feel the need to do this? How desperate can a person get?" I spew. Hinata is staring at me, wide-eyed in surprise.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to hear that…" I apologize. She shakes her head, smiling. "N-no. I hate to admit it, but I agree." It's my turn to stare.

"Sakura is a good friend of mine, but this… _This _is too far. It's not fair to you. Not at all. It's not your fault that Sasuke won't return her affections." She shoots me a sorrowful expression with those pale, lavender eyes. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted revenge. She deserves it." She averts her gaze. "I know it sounds disgusting, but it would be for the best if someone knocked her off of her high horse. Anything to have the old Sakura back. The one that didn't obsess over being popular and only had a slight crush on Sasuke, instead of a twisted infatuation."

I shake my head. "It's not disgusting. I'm surprised that you're still her friend." I tuck my hands into the pockets of my hoodie, throwing my hood up. "And don't worry. Karma's gonna catch up with her. And it's gonna get her _good._" My hood slips off of my head. This jacket is way too big for me. She laughs a little at this. I shoot her a baffled look.

We find ourselves in the school parking lot, where students around us are loading into their vehicles, and driving away.

"Thanks again." I say. "You're a good person." I tell the girl. She blushes a little, and I realize that she's an extremely beautiful girl, especially in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry that I didn't find out sooner. I didn't know about this until I saw your clothes in her locker. Who knows how long you would've waited there."

A car approaches us. A sleek, shiny silver one. The window rolled down, and her cousin, Neji, is staring us down.

"Ready to go?" He asks her. She smiles and nods. She turns to me a final time, taking out her phone. I found it adorable that there were several charms hanging from it. I use to do that in middle school. I remember… A character from a favorite show. A frog. A dragonfly. And smiling teacup.

"Wanna exchange numbers?" She asks with a smile, blushing slightly. "I c-can't help but feel like we're friends now." She gives a soft chuckle.

I smile, too, taking my phone out. We exchange numbers. Hinata Hyuga is now my friend.

* * *

I came to my grandmother's house right after the ordeal.

"Is there a spell that can invoke Karma?" I find myself on Nanna's couch, looking through her many books. She's in her recliner, flipping through the many channels on the television.

"What are you trying to do?" She asks. You don't want any trouble with the Law of Three. Do unto others what you want done unto you. Or it'll come back threefold."

"Well, what if they wronged me first!?" I ask.

She tilts her head back, shutting her eyes in contemplation. "Well, I'm sure that there's a spell that'll only invoke Karma. It'll take time. And you won't suffer from the law. It'll make them suffer from a past evil, or be rewarded for a deed. But you can't have a specific say in what happens. That'll be up to Karma."

"Which book?"

* * *

I'm smiling from satisfaction. I hum happily as I prepare a bowl of ramen. Dinner. It's eleven thirty-two, and I've just finished my first, seemingly successful spell.

Karma's gonna get her. It's gonna get her good.

I sit at the round dinner table, blowing the steam away from the hot bowl of ramen. I use my fork and bring a mouthful of ramen to my lips. It burns my tongue, but I don't care. I'm too hungry to.

I hear footsteps from the hall, nearing the kitchen. It's Yudaj. He must be retiring for the night, by the looks of his grey sweat pants, and the way his hair fell wildly about his shoulders. I laugh at him. He must've fell asleep on the couch watching television, and is just now waking up to relocate to his bedroom. His eyes look tired and droopy. His expression is the same.

He stops in the doorway, looking at me with a baffled expression.

"You still awake?" He half mumbles. I raise my eyebrows, shooting him a "no shit" expression.

"That spell took you that long?" He asks. I nod, swallowing a mouthful of now warmed noodles. "Yeah. I had to take my time. Do it right. Can't rush perfection!" He smiles at me, combing his fingers through his long, dark hair.

I've never realized how in shape my brother is. Since when did he have abs? Where the hell did those come from?

"Well," He sighs. "Make sure you get to sleep soon. I don't want you falling asleep in your classes." He tells me.

I nod. "I'll be asleep within the next seven minutes." I say. I'm too tired to stay awake any longer.

He's gone in no time. Out of the room. Up the stairs. Into his room. I hear the door shut.

* * *

_Purples… Blue. Darkness. My old room, back in my old town, before I moved to Konoha. The air is freezing. An open window, welcoming the cold air of the eerie, black night. It howls, stabs at my bare skin. _

_ My bare skin, save for underwear._

_ I feel a pressure on my chest. Dead center. I can barely breathe. Someone's on me, but I can't see anything. I see the ceiling, cracked and worn from age. I'm warming. It's getting hotter. Combining body temperatures, despite of the cold, biting wind. _

_ I look to my right. Eerie. An old photo. A lady and a man who aren't my parents, nor are they my grandparents. But they look similar. So much like my mother. So much like my father. But they couldn't have been alive then, right? So long ago that photos were still in black and white, and looked fuzzy? It looks like it's been taken over half a century ago. So why? Great grandparents, maybe? Why did these two look so much like my parents? Grandparents look different from their grandchildren. _

_ Ah. These _are _my great grandparents. This is the picture from the shelf above the fireplace. Why is it here? Beside me? _

_ I'm feeling something press against my thigh. I gasp at the feeling, shutting my eyes tightly. There's still someone above me. Sniffing me. Grabbing me harshly. Bruising me. He's breathing heavily, straining to control himself. He's rocking himself into me. His clothed manhood. I'm scared…_

I awake with a jolt. Back in Konoha. Back in my own room. In my bed.

But the weight still pins me.

My vision focuses, and my breath is caught in my throat. I see dark, cinnamon skin. And long, dark hair.

I, too scared and shocked to say much, softly nudge him by the shoulders. "Get off." The gesture says. Gentle, but clear.

He looks at me, bringing his face from my neck, his brown eyes seeming ablaze with a startling emotion. His eyebrows crease. He pushes his lips against my own. A hungry kiss.

No.

I do something insane. I nip him. His lip. A small bite of his fleshy, bottom lip.

I don't mean it as a sexual gesture. It is solely platonic. "Get off of me now." It was meant to say. I could easily say it, but doing so wouldn't get my point across as well.

He raises himself, pinning my hands above my head. He's looking at me. A scrutinizing gaze.

"Xira." He says. He seems out of breath. Exhausted.

I become aware of the wetness between my legs.

Who becomes aroused by someone molesting them in their sleep? Who does that, Xira?

He brings his face back to my neck. He begins to speak.

"We're going to be together, Xira. For as long as we live." He says, trailing kisses.

"What?"

"It's a tradition. A custom. Keeps the blood in our family strong. Full of magic." He says. "Siblings always marry in the Merid family. That's why we're so strong." He chuckles. "Mom and Dad were siblings. Grandma and grandfather. And their parents. And their parent's parents. So you don't have to be afraid of this anymore. You don't have to be ashamed. It's okay. Our ancestors have always done it."

My brain catches up to what he's saying. It's almost like it's been overloaded. Packed with so much information that it can't run properly.

"What?" I say. "You're making no sense!" But he chuckles, ignoring me. This angers me.

"Get off of me, Yudaj!" I say, my frustration growing. But he continues to kiss and grab, like I'm not even speaking to him.

And that's when it happens. I give an earsplitting shriek. And with the sound, is the cracking of glass. The cracking continues, even as I stop screaming.

My window. I broke my window. Yudaj stares at it, dumbfounded.

I wring my arms free, and somehow, wiggle my way from under the large, sculpted body. I widen the gap between us. He stands. I stand. We're facing each other, exchanging stares.

"You're getting stronger." He says.

"If this is true…" I stare, grabbing a robe from my closet door. I throw it on. "All this incest tradition crap…Then why are we so healthy? Shouldn't we have blood problems?"(1) I ask.

"Magic." He merely says. "We can't get sick. We don't get sick."

But I feel sick. Sick… And relieved. Relieved that I could blame our twisted relationship on our fucked up heritage, rather than our own twisted minds.

It's always easier when you have someone else to blame.

"Momma? And Daddy?" I ask. "They were…?"

He nods. "Yeah. They were. And they had us." He nears me, placing a single palm on my abdomen. Caressing it.

"And one day, we'll have our own. We'll be stronger. Maybe even the strongest family in this city." He gives me this smile. An insane, genuine smile. Excitement?

I feel bile rise in my throat. I feel sick. Queasy. I want my sleep back. I wanted my dark, emotionless sleep. I don't want to hear. I don't want to know. I don't want this now. Not ever.

And, as if to add a little irony to the situation, I remember something from earlier in the week. Karin, laughing, joking around. _"Can't be birthin' no babies." _She said. I forgot what we were talking about. I don't know how this surfaced.

I laugh. A bubbling, nervous laugh. Thanks Karin.

Yudaj shoots me a surprised look, that morphs eventually into frustration. Anger, maybe. He leaves, traveling down the hall. Into his room again. The door slams shut this time.

I close my door after him, locking it this time. I'm still laughing my bubbly laughter. Even as I'm going to sleep for a second time.

The last thing on my mind before I close my eyes is Sasuke. And how I hope he's okay. I haven't heard from him in a while.

* * *

For two days, the same conversation has been playing through my brain. And the more it does, the more fear it instills within me. The more evident it becomes that I don't have much time left. My brother has been planning this apparently from day one, according to Nanna. That he's been looking forward to this. To having me. His twisted infatuation has been there ever since. And soon, he'll become impatient. Soon, he'll take what he wants.

I can't let that happen. I won't.

I haven't gotten a whole lot of sleep, for fear that the happening would repeat itself. I've tried to pretend that the conversation had never happened. I've tried to talk with him, laugh with him, like normal. But there's something different. A tension. There's is something off about him. And I can't quite understand what he's thinking. I can't help but be scared.

I wish that I had someone to tell. Where's Sasuke? Where did he go? He isn't answering his phone. He's not at home, according to his older brother. Yes, I even tried calling Itachi. Yes, I was that worried. I haven't seen Sasuke in days. I'm worried that he's not feeding properly. I'm worried.

Maybe he just needs space. We have been spending quite some time together. Maybe he needs to take a break from me. I can respect that. I can be annoying at times, huh?

I shake my mind free of the depressing, thoughts, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Not getting lost on the nature trail at the park.

It's easier said than done.

I don't often come to the park, since the forest that surrounded my home is all the nature I need. But due to recent events, I figure that both home and forest aren't the best places for me right now. I thought that I should come down to the park. Spend some alone time on the trail. Plenty of nature to keep me occupied.

Today, the park is rather busy. The good weather attracted families, couples and children. Everyone decided to enjoy the place today. There were even some people on the trail, as well as me. Jogging, walking, catching up with friends.

Or maybe, forlornly shuffling. Nervously rubbing their arms, head lowered. Shrouded in a cloud of utter misery and despair.

My heart wrenches.

This stretch of the trail is empty, save for me and the miserable person ahead of me. It's quiet. Eerily quiet, save for the wind howling through the trees.

I hasten my pace, trying to catch up with the girl. Soon, our strides are matched, and I find that the person isn't much taller than I. Just a little taller than I, who is barely five feet and four inches. Her hair is long and black, blacker than night itself. Her skin is pale.

"Hey…" I start, not knowing what to say. I wanted to help this person. Maybe she needed someone to speak to. Maybe I could be that person. But how? When I lack the people skills?

"Are you alright?" I shake my head. "No. That was stupid. Clearly you aren't alright."

She's looking at me with wide, muddy-brown eyes. Wide, long-lashed eyes. She's beautiful.

"I guess the right question is… Is there something you need to talk about? You seem like you need someone to talk to."

She stares.

I begin fumbling over my words. "I mean, I know it's weird. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I _am _a complete stranger." I begin to do that shrinking thing, hunching my shoulders and twirling my pendant. I'm embarrassing myself. "You just look really sad."

She stares for a moment more before finally giving me a small, saddened smile.

"You're very kind." She says. Her voice is pretty, too. Different.

I laugh nervously.

"We go to school together, don't we?" She asks. I nod, remembering her face from around campus. We have a couple classes together, but I know nothing about her. We've never exchanged words before this.

She smiles. "My name is Haku."

"I'm Xira." I tell her.

"Ah… I've heard of you. You're rather infamous around the school. Most of the girls hate your guts for some reason." She turns her eyes towards me, twinkling with curiosity. "But I don't understand. They call you such ugly names. But I don't see how _you _could be a bitch."

I avert my gaze. "Yeah. They don't like that I've been hanging out with 'their Sasuke'." I laugh. "I find it funny that no one ever knew my name until this all happened. It's stupid."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She says.

"No. Don't be. We were talking about you remember?"

She laughs, a dainty sound.

"I guess you don't know."

"Don't know what?" I ask.

Her eyes turn solemn once more. She sighs. "I'm not a girl."

I shoot her a curious expression. "Huh?" I say, dumbstruck.

"I'm male. I have a penis."

Holy shit. Boy, was I fooled.

Now that sh-he's mentioned it, I could see it. His face, overall feminine, has a few hints of masculinity. It's flat where breasts would be and his shoulders are somewhat broader than a girl's. But still, those were the only differences. One could easily look over these subtle details and see Haku as a girl, like how I did just now.

But I don't understand what this has to do with him being here alone, crying.

"And….?" I ask, not quite able to piece it all together.

"Everyone knows now. And these past few weeks have been hell. My friends have abandoned me. Everyone treats me differently. It's strange. And it hurts." I can hear the emotion in his voice. The sadness and hurt.

"Why did you hide it?" I ask him.

"I… I don't know. People liked me more as a girl. I guess… It was more natural. And since people always mistook me for one, I just… Went with it."

"Natural for you? Or natural for them?"

He's silent.

"Do you like being a girl, Haku?" I ask. He looks uncertain.

"I don't know. I've done it for so long, pretending for all this time. I forgot how it feels to just be… I don't know… Me…"

"You should try doing that. Be yourself. As cheesy as that sounds, that's the best way to go."

"But what is that? I don't know what it is, being myself."

"You'll just have to find it out then. Rediscover yourself!"

"Easier said than done."

I smile at the boy, wanting to bring up his melancholy mood even more. "Then I'll help. Starting now!" I poke the boy in his side. He shudders and flinches, laughing after giving a breathy sound along the lines of a moan and a gasp(2).

"Wow. You're really ticklish, huh?" He laughs. "As you can see."

* * *

When I cast that spell earlier in the week, the one to invoke karma, I never expected this. I didn't expect such a reaction.

But I'm not complaining.

A rash. An embarrassing rash. Big, red blotches cover her pale skin, giving her a sickly appearance. Her face. Her arms. Legs. Everything. She wore sweatpants, and a hoodie. Probably to hide in something that wouldn't make the itching any worse. She should've stayed home. Why come to school? Why, when you can't even stop itching long enough to pay attention in class?

I smirk a little at this.

I'm switching out some books at my locker. For the third time that day, she passes by me. Behind me, with a group of her friends. I only hear a snippet of their conversation as they pass.

"I just woke up one morning, and it was there!" She says.

"Did you eat anything unusual?" Her friend, Ino, asks. "Maybe this is some kind of reaction."

"I didn't have much time to eat anything, yesterday, Ino. I was too busy."

A small, quiet laugh escapes my throat. And in the back of my mind, I realize that I'm a sick person, getting satisfaction from her pain.

But dammit, she deserved it.

While I'm too busy being smugly satisfied with myself, I fail to notice the tall boy approaching me to my right. Juugo. He clears his throat, snapping my attention to him. He's shooting me this glare. An accusing, antagonizing stare that made me feel guilty. Did he know? Did he suspect?

"Don't let it happen again." He merely says. With that, he leaves me. Without another word. Without another glance.

Who is he to tell me what to do?

"Hey!" I call after him, somewhat angered. She deserved it. She had to pay for what she did. I couldn't let her simply get away with something like that.

He turns, staring me down with his fiery orange eyes. I forget what I was going to say to him. What could I say? The hallway is so crowded. Anyone could hear.

I merely stare, unable to speak. He turns, and continues to walk away, book in hand.

I didn't know that Juugo liked to read.

* * *

Now I'm scared. I'm freaking out. I'm worried.

It's been a week and a half since I'd last seen Sasuke. It's Friday. And the day before Halloween. I have suspicions that his absence may have something to do with this small fact. But I won't know for sure unless I consult Nanna.

But Nanna's nowhere to be found. She's apparently out of town. And must be away from her cellphone. She barely uses the contraption. Why even have one?

So here I am, sitting in this little costume shop with Haku, waiting on Karin to come out of the small dressing room and show us her outfit for the Halloween party tomorrow night.

"What are you going as, Haku?" I ask the boy.

"Karin helped me choose a costume. I'll be a Roman god." He says with a small chuckle. "She says that I'll need to look presentable. She's gonna be introducing me to someone."

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "You'll be meeting someone?" I ask, a smirk on my face. "Wow, Haku. Go for it then."

Karin then draws back the curtain, revealing her chosen costume. "This is the one!" She says, posing for us. She wears a black cat costume. A black, lacy, short dress with tons of frills. Black ears. High heels. Highly visible cleavage. And a tail.

"You look…" I start.

"Like a slut?" She finishes. To my surprise, Haku nods along with me when she asks. She shrugs. "Isn't that the point?" She shoots me a mischievous grin, approaching me. She pulls me off of the seat by the wrist.

"I already put your outfit in the dressing room. Go try it on!" She says, pushing me in the small room.

I eye the neatly folded clothes before sliding them on, preparing for the worst.

Nope.

Nope. I'm not wearing this.

Karin is no longer picking out my clothes.

"What do you think?"

"I can't do this, Karin."

"Let me see!" She says.

I step out of the small room, appearing before the two. Haku smiles at me. Karin squeals.

"You're so cute! No! Not cute! Smokin' hawt!" I narrow my eyes at her, not believing a word she said.

"No. I can't. This is… Too much." I say. It's too short. My cleavage is showing too much. My behind can be easily seen, despite all of the fluffy fabric.

Karin shoots me a look. "You're wearing it." She says. I don't think I have much of a choice.

"Well…" I start.

"I think it's cute." Haku speaks up.

"See?" Karin smugly grins. "You have nice legs, Xira. You're gorgeous."

I sigh. "I want a longer cape though." I say.

"Huh? No! You're just gonna cover yourself up the whole time."

"No, I won't." I lie.

"Yes. You will."

Yet, another sigh escapes my lips. "I promise that the cape will remain open at all times. I just want something to cover my butt. "

She contemplates the decision and gives in. "Fine!" She says. "But just keep it open. I want people to see my work of art."

I shake my head, smiling at the remark.

* * *

It's like that first party. Same place. Same people. Loud booming music. Lights. Dancing. Alcohol. It's the same. Only… Sasuke's not here.

Where are you, Sasuke?

Stares are lingering on me. On my face, and on my body. I feel strange. I feel noticed.

But I'm still kinda pissed. I can't see a damn thing.

_"Just for tonight!" _She said. _"Just lose the glasses for tonight. You look cute without them!_"

So I can barely see the faces of the people around me. But I can tell that they can see me.

I'm trying to weave my way through the crowd, heading for a less populated room. But someone stops me.

"Xira!" A familiar voice calls me. "You look r-really pretty today!" It's Hinata. I from what little I could see, I could say the same about her. She turns out to be a beautiful angel. Of course, though. Hinata _is _an angel.

"Thanks. You, too." I reply. She smiles at me, offering to introduce me to her friends. I accept the offer. Why not?

I'm starting to like this party. It wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

~Sasuke~

"You need to lie down, Sasuke." Itachi's pissed. I can tell by the sound of his voice. But… I can hear something else. Worry?

"Shit man." It's Kisame. He's standing in the doorway, looking in with that same worried expression. "What should we do? Call her?" He asks. Itachi shakes his head, never taking his eyes off of me. He's standing, not too far from my bed, eyeing me. "No. We don't have to do that. This'll be only for tonight. It'll pass. He just needs to lie down."

No. I don't want to lie down. I want to find her. I want her. I want to smell her. To taste her. Every inch of her. I do _not _want to lie down.

Then, an animalistic sound escapes my throat. A snarl. I glare at my brother. I understand that he's trying to help. But at the moment, I fail to give a damn. He's the one thing keeping me from what I want.

I stand, heading for the door. Itachi intervenes, placing a hand on my chest. He gently shoves me back. But I shove him harder, sending him a few steps back. He shoots me an enraged glare, eyes glowing red. He brings his fist to my face, and I'm sent careening towards the ground, meeting it with a thud.

Why is he still more powerful than me?

"I've been here longer than you, little brother. Don't think you can just push me around."

I let out a short yell of anger, lunging back up at him. He grabs me by the shirt, slightly picking me up and sending me across my room, to my bed. He's at my side in a heartbeat, holding me down by my throat with a strong, iron-like grasp. I claw at his fingers, but they don't budge.

I'm growling at him. Snarling, like an animal.

"Do _not _make me have to lock you in the _fucking _basement, Sasuke!"

I can't have that. If he does that, then it'd be impossible to get to her. I wouldn't see her until the morning. I glance over at the clock. Ten thirty. I couldn't wait that long.

I calm myself, stopping the growling and snarling. The burning in my throat is still strong. Painful. My mouth is dry and my vision is slowly going red.

Xira… Where are you? Why aren't you here? You're supposed to help me, right? To ease this pain.

I throw my arm over my eyes, hiding my pained expression from the two men in my room. They see that I'm calm, and lower their guard.

"I know that it's hard, little brother. I know. It is for me, too. I'm sorry that we weren't more prepared for this. But there's nothing that we can do about that now. Stay put. She'll be safer this way."

He turns, heading out of the room. The door shuts behind them, as they leave.

I would never hurt Xira. I wouldn't kill her. I _won't _kill her. I can control myself. I always have.

I wonder where she is right now? What is she usually doing on a Saturday night? She's usually at home. Or with her grandmother. Unless there's something special happening.

I remember Naruto talking about a Halloween party going on. At that place. Everyone would be there. Maybe Xira is there, too.

The burning intensifies as I think about her. Nearly excruciating. Unbearable. I clutch my neck as another growl escapes my throat.

* * *

~Xira~

"Xira? Are you okay?" Hinata's is shooting me a curious expression. But I don't answer. I merely run my gaze over the crowd. I feel something. I'm feeling something weird. My head is swimming and I feel nauseous.

"I just need some fresh air." I tell her. I feel sick, though I didn't drink at all. I don't drink. So why do I feel so sick? The body heat. It's probably the all the heat in the air.

"Okay." Hinata says. I then make my way through the crowd, and eventually, into the night air. My mind clears a little, and the feeling subsides.

But a new sensation takes over.

My fingers start to twitch. They're restless. Pumped full of energy. This time, the sensation is stretching through the entire length of my arm. It's unsettling.

I let myself lean on the brick wall of the house, facing the forest. I try everything. Stretching, popping my joints, shaking my hand. Nothing could drive the feeling away. I reach for my glasses, hidden away in a pocket in my cape. I place them on my face. I can see now, but the feeling still remains.

But I forget it as soon as someone approaches me, leaning on the wall to my right. I've got to be more aware of things.

I turn, staring in the face of the person beside me.

Magenta eyes. Platinum blonde hair. Pale skin.

No. Not this.

I back away from him, but he throws his hands up, signaling that he doesn't mean any harm. But I don't trust him. I don't trust the way he's looking at me. Or the way that smirk is plastered on his face.

"Easy, easy." He says. "I mean you no harm." But I don't trust him.

He's not wearing shoes, nor a shirt, which unnerves me. But I see the several scars that line his chest. Those were new. I don't remember seeing them.

He follows my gaze, realizing that I was staring at his chest. He points to one of the wounds. "Oh, these?" He asks. "I have only your boyfriend to thank for them. He wasn't too happy about what I did to you. Nearly killed me." He shrugs. "I guess I should've learned my lesson, but… I'm stubborn. I couldn't resist your scent anymore." He grins. "I'm like an addict. You've got me hooked."

"Hidan!" I hear another voice exclaim. To my left, I see Kakuzu, his friend, coming toward us with angered eyes.

"Do you want the Uchiha to beat the life out of you again?" He growls, letting his gaze shift between me and the pale skinned man.

Hidan gives me a lingering stare. He then shifts his gaze to Kakuzu. Without saying a word.

"You better not." Kakuzu growls. I don't know what he's talking about.

But I find out soon, for Hidan is lunging out at me, reaching with outstretched arms.

And with that, I go blind with fear, running stupidly into the woods.

* * *

I don't realize my mistake until I've been running for a few minutes. I hear yelling and cursing behind me. Hidan is still on my trail, along with his friend Kakuzu, who is berating him for following me. But he doesn't stop him.

I begin to run again, glad that all of those days of running laps on the track are paying off. My red cape is being blown about by the wind, along with my hair, my curls falling out despite of the hour I spent putting them there.

I need to get to my Nanna's house. It should be safe there. Every Halloween, she places a protective spell on it. Nothing supernatural should be able to get in. It's like a fortress. And I would be safe.

But I'd have to get there first.

I feel someone grab my ankle as I run, causing me to trip. My glasses fall off of my face, and everything is blurred once again. I look back and see Hidan's pale figure, grasping my ankle firmly as he rises up to his knees, pulling me towards him. I kick him with my free foot, panicking. He barely flinches, using his other hand to pull me even closer by my other leg.

I scream at the top of my lungs.

I then hear a growl.

It's not Hidan. Nor is it his companion, who I notice is behind him. They stare off into the trees to our right, watching closely. I hear heavy breaths. Clearly not human.

Hidan rises to his feet, taking a defensive stance. He hisses in the direction of the beast, Kakuzu close at his side.

I can see that the two are friends. Close, by the way Kakuzu hovers protectively by Hidan.

I stand and speed off in my original direction. And for a split second, I see something. I see it as if attacks the two. The tawny fur of something _big._ Big and powerful. I hear growling and barking.

I don't look back.

* * *

The nightmare continues. I've been hurriedly walking to Nanna's for about an hour now. I misinterpreted the distance, thinking that I'd be able to run there in no time. I was wrong.

My walk has slackened to a slow trudge. I'm so tired. I'd been running for so long. The adrenaline is gone. My shoulders burn, and my calves hurt.

My cape is ripped, and I'm mad about it. I did look cute today, huh?

I hear rustling beside me. My heartrate elevates once more, and I feel as if I'm going to run. I peer into the darkness.

Tawny fur. And fiery eyes, gazing at me. The beast trots beside me, effortlessly keeping up with my subconsciously hastened pace.

It's a wolf. A big one.

You don't fuck with wolves. Wolves will eat you if you give them the chance.

I look no more. I speed up, my pace being a jog, since my exhaustion wouldn't allow another full out sprint. And so far, the wolf hasn't become a complete threat. He's merely walking beside me. Hell, he even saved me back there.

I finally see the clearing. The opening that leads to my grandmother's front doorstep.

And I see a pale figure, standing before it, watching me as I approach.

I smile in relief, rushing towards him.

* * *

~Sasuke~

I watch her as she emerges from the line of trees, flustered and disheveled. Her windblown hair is wild and unkempt. She's breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. I can smell her. Her scent. Her blood. That sweet, indescribable scent.

And I also smell a musky scent. An animal. I see him, lingering in the shadows, his eyes trained upon me and her, watching closely as she rushes into my arms.

I embrace her, nuzzling my face into her hair. She's washed it recently. Today, maybe. I can smell the fresh scent of lavender. Always, lavender.

The burning subsides a little.

I release her, holding her away from me. I look over her, taking in her appearance.

She wears a short, frilly dress. Lace and frills everywhere. Something that stops at the middle of her thigh. With it, a corset type thing along with a white blouse that exposed much of her cleavage. And to top it off, a cape. A long, red cape, ripped along its edges.

I look up at the thing in the woods, then back at her. I give a small smirk.

Little Red Riding Hood. Trying to run home to her granny's house, being chased by the Big Bad Wolf the whole way. This is all too much.

She places a palm on my cheek, bringing my attention back to her. She's looking at me with those big, brown eyes. They're just as beautiful in the moonlight as they are in the sun. I curse the moon for not giving us enough light. I wish to see her cheeks, flushed red. I would like to see her entirely without the darkness that the night cursed us with.

"Where have you been?" She asks. I see a wetness in her eyes. I hear the emotion in her voice. I can tell that much has happened during my absence.

I'm supposed to be protecting her.

I guess that we both haven't been doing a good job lately.

"You're hungry." She says. She places a hand behind my head and pulls me down. She rises to her toes, offering her neck. My mouth waters.

Without another word, my fangs are embedded into her flesh. Her blood is seeping out. And I, like an animal, hungrily drink. I hear her gasp. Her body stiffens, but like usual, she relaxes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him move. I see him step from the trees with his massive paws and bright eyes. He makes himself visible. He makes himself known. Quietly monitoring. Watching. Guarding human life.

I feel her grab my shoulders, whimpering a little. My cue to stop. I'm hurting her. But I can't pull away. Her blood tastes too good on my tongue. I can't pull away.

"Sas-Sasuke." She whimpers. I hear the pain in her voice. With a great deal of will power, I withdraw, sheathing my fangs.

She's staring at me with dazed eyes, smiling at me. Her legs buckle, and she falls. I quickly catch her, easily scooping the girl up into my arms. She takes a thumb, and wipes the corner of my mouth, ridding it of a smudge of blood. She brings it to her own, and licks the substance. She lets out a loopy laugh. Completely out of it.

I give a chuckle. She can be so stupid at times.

I head to the door of her grandmother's house, but stop at the first step. A force repels me, and I can't take another step.

Damn witchcraft.

My only other choice is to either sleep in the woods, or head home. I choose the latter, despite of the thought of facing my angry brother. _And _his angry lover. And his angry friends that happened to be downstairs when I was to be locked away in my room. They were all there to help. I would have to face all of their wrath.

But I didn't want Xira to be out here, in the cold, dark night. Who knew what other horrors lay within the forest.

Now that I'm no longer human, I've been noticing those evil things. Those malicious things that lurk in the forest. It terrifies me that she's been running around through it without my protection. It can't happen again.

The beast approaches, taking his seat beside me. He shoots me a stare. And for the first time that night, he speaks. I see that he carries something in his massive jaws. Glasses. I hold my hand out for them. He drops them in my palm.

"You could've killed her." He says, his eyes narrowing.

"I would never kill her. I couldn't hurt her."

He growls. I ignore him, readjusting the girl's cloak so that the cold wouldn't get to her.

Wasn't she aware of the forty degree weather?

I smirk. Since when did I ever care about a girl so much?

"Where are you going?" He asks me as I head off in the direction of my home.

"Home. It's safe for her there. You don't have to worry." I shoot him a short wave. "And thank you." I say. "You saved her tonight."

He says no more. I hear him slink back into the trees.

* * *

"You little bastard." Kisame eyes me as I walk by him, my precious cargo in hand. I enter the house, heading straight for the staircase. I ignore the curious eyes looking at me from the living room. I merely carry Xira up the stairs, into my room, where I gently set her down in my bed. She peacefully slept on.

I exit the room, closing the door behind me. It is now that I'm faced with the angered eyes of my older brother.

"You could've killed her." He lowly says.

"But I didn't." I retort, returning his angry stare.

"But you could've! You're missing the point, little brother. You were _reckless_." He says. "What if you killed her? What if you sucked her dry? You had a hard time pulling away, didn't you? You had to force yourself to stop. I know you did." He turns away, to angry to say more. But before he descends the steps, he spares a few more words.

"Think about the consequences, Sasuke. Think about what you've got to lose. Make better decisions, otouto." He turns, and heads down the stairs signaling for me to follow.

I follow him, wondering what else the night has in store for me.

* * *

~Xira~

I wake up finding myself in a foreign bed. But from my surroundings, I can see that it's Sasuke's room. It's morning, as far as I can tell. There's a pile of clothes at the edge of the bed. Some of my own clothes. Something to change into. There are also towels, and soap, and a toothbrush.

I grab all of these things and head out, across the hall and into the empty bathroom. There, I take my shower and freshen up.

When I finish, I head down the stairs. I hear voices. More than I'd expected. I didn't hear Sasuke's. Or Itachi's. I heard Kisame's, however. This gave me the courage to peek into the living room.

I can only see a few people. I see three people on the couch. A redhead, a blonde with long hair, and someone with blue hair. Bright, royal blue hair. Intimidating. Kisame's sitting in the recliner, thus making him the only one able to see me.

He smiles at me, and gestures at me.

"There she goes. Right there." Three stares turn in my direction.

I squeak a little, hiding in the staircase once more. Like a scared child. I berate myself for this, and will myself into stepping out into the open. And into the room.

"Wow. She _is _pretty." The blonde says. I blush a little at the words. It's now clear to me that the blonde is a guy. But no one would ever be able to tell from behind. His hair is so long.

The one sitting beside him, with messy red hair and brown eyes, regarded me reservedly, saying nothing. The girl, with her blue hair and lip piercing that fit her nicely, smiles. "You're Xira, right?" She asks, facing me. She threw her legs over the blonde's and redhead's lap, receiving two surprised stares. I nod. "Yes. I am. It's nice to meet you all." I force a smile.

"I'm Konan." She says. She nods towards the blonde. "He's Deidara. And the rude one beside him is Sasori." Deidara waves and Sasori stoically nods. "Don't mind him." Konan says. "He's always like that." I smile and laugh a little.

"Does anyone know where Sasuke is, by any chance?" I ask. "I need to speak with him."

Kisame speaks. "Try the kitchen. If he's not there, try the backyard." He says. I thank him, heading in that direction.

I find that he isn't in the kitchen, so I use the back door to opens to the backyard. The air outside is damp and humid. Clouds hung in the air, like it's going to rain at some point today. I hate being outside in this weather. It makes me feel sticky and sweaty and hot.

I don't see him at all. The backyard is empty. Large, but empty. I step out into the grass, looking around, wondering where the boy went. Hoping that he isn't in the forest somewhere. I refuse to take a step in the forest alone. I'm tired of being jumped.

"You shouldn't go into the forest without me." I hear. I turn, and see Sasuke.

I hug him, without hesitation. He stiffens, surprised by the reaction. Heck, I'm a little surprised, too. This just proves how much I missed him. How much I needed him over the past few weeks.

He returns the embrace.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" He asks, noticing the despair in the gesture.

I lie to him, thinking that it'd be better if he didn't worry about such things.

"No. I just… Missed you. That's all."

* * *

**Sorry. This chapter took me longer to write than usual. But school does that. It's unavoidable. **

**Please tell me what you think so far. Pwease. Reviews keep stories running. They're the fuel that keeps people like me going! **

**(P.S. I'm thinking about adding one more point of view to the story. Juugo, maybe? It may be necessary since he'll potentially become a major part of the story. What do ya think?)**

**(1)Hemophilia/ blood disorders/bleeding problems. Something like that. **

**(2)Fun fact about me that no one will particularly care about: I actually have a friend that does that. Every time you poke him out of the blue, he does this moaning thing. It's weird and inappropriately sensual sounding. I poke him just to make him do that so people would turn around and look at us funny. It's a fun thing to do. Don't judge me. **


End file.
